<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Sunflower House by Pongowayo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28509888">The Sunflower House</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pongowayo/pseuds/Pongowayo'>Pongowayo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Azula deserves to be happy, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Happy Azula (Avatar), Mutual Pining, Post-War, Romance, Sokkla Saturday</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:02:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>24,711</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28509888</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pongowayo/pseuds/Pongowayo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In a desperate attempt to escape Zuko and Suki's wedding planning, Sokka finds himself on the road in search for some needed quiet time. To his surprise, he finds a familiar face in a forgotten corner of the world. Is this where the missing Fire Nation princess has been hiding all this time? A feel-good Sokkla fic because Azula deserves to be happy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Azula/Sokka (Avatar), Suki/Zuko (background)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>160</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. An Agreement</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The small mushroom-like clouds of dust that gathered at the base of his ostrich-horse were beginning to irritate his eyes as they kicked up with every mile. He tiredly rubbed his eyes in an attempt to soothe them but it proved to only irritate them further. </p>
<p>“Damn… at least it’s only a few more miles until the next town.” Sokka yawned under his breath to no one in particular. He had been alone on the road for at least a week since he’d left Omashu. The arid climate had begun to give way to more verdant fauna earlier in the day as he rode closer to the coast. </p>
<p>Sokka still wasn’t quite sure where he was going as his ostrich-horse carried him further along the desolate road even though he’d had more than enough time to set a destination since he had left Republic City. Despite being the Plans Man, the Guy with a Schedule….  It was something he would rather ignore at the moment. What good was a plan when the universe was hellbent on his suffering and sending any plans he’d made to shreds?</p>
<p>Instead, he focused on how his backside was beginning to protest at the constant jostling motion of the saddle, even if each bump reminded him of the comforts of his luxurious apartment he had left behind. </p>
<p>“Yeah, well this is better than having to sit through a best man fitting or planning a bachelor party…” Sokka scowled at the ostrich-horse who had become well accustomed to his random outbursts in the week they had spent together.  The creature continued in its unconcerned trot, enjoying the cool shade the trees offered now that the deserts were behind them. </p>
<p>The two progressed on the lonely road until a spattering of houses gave way to a modest town along the coastline. It was Sokka’s first time being in the area. His travels around the world had neglected this unassuming corner of the world. The fresh breeze that came through the treetops from across the bay ran a thrill of excitement through Sokka’s spine at the thought of being somewhere completely new and unexplored. It had been several years since he’d felt such an emotion so akin to hope. </p>
<p>The townspeople he passed looked at him curiously, clearly not used to visitors coming from the mainland. He smiled at them as good naturally as he could even if he knew that his easy going nature had been long gone. The humor that most had associated with him throughout the years had slowly been extinguished as the relationships around him grew without him. It was never a pleasant feeling to feel that one's friends had outgrown him and despite their protest, Sokka felt that he had no other choice but to leave them and figure out who he was without their influence. </p>
<p>Sokka wondered how much of himself  he had lost throughout the years to the pretense of being the “funny guy”, the ”walking punchline” for the sake of his friend’s comfort…. </p>
<p>He shook his head. At least for the moment, he was a nobody. He was free to make up a whole new persona if he so chose to do so.  In this corner of the world, he wasn’t an influential politician, he didn’t have a famous brother-in-law and his ex wasn’t marrying his best friend who happened to be the Fire Lord-....</p>
<p>The bitterness at the thought rose to his throat, choking the smile that had taken residence across his face as he strolled aimlessly through the quaint town. </p>
<p>That was the main reason that he had found himself wandering this abandoned edge of the world. He wanted to forget that Suki… the only girl he had at one point imagined spending the rest of his life with, was marrying his best friend and that he had foolishly given his blessing....</p>
<p>“Hey there, could you point me towards an inn or a pub?” Sokka asked a young boy as he strolled into the main square of the seaside village in an attempt to stop his train of thought. There were merchants bustling about along with village folks and street food vendors. His stomach grumbled at the smell of the different aromas that wafted through the square, each one so delectable and distinct from the other.</p>
<p>Even though it was quite early in the day, he was keen to get off his ostrich-horse and have a proper meal of more than just jerky and wild nuts. Long gone were the days where he could have traveled for days on end without respite and wake up feeling spry. It was cruel that despite only being twenty-seven years old his body protested so loudly when mildly put out. </p>
<p>“Sure thing, take this road down towards the docks. There should be a few inns along the way… though most should be busy since the laborers from the Southern Earth Kingdom are in the area in preparation for the harvest.” The buck-toothed boy said as he struggled to keep up with Sokka and brush his ostrich-horse at the same time. </p>
<p>“Thanks, kid!” He tossed him a silver coin, waving the kid off as he made his way towards where the boy had directed. Sokka weaved the ostrich-horse expertly through the crowded square as  the boy ran off eagerly holding the silver coin preciously against his chest. Clearly the silver piece was more than he had seen his entire life. </p>
<p>As the boy had predicted, most of the inns were indeed at capacity. He hadn’t expected that the town would have had so many options on where to stay and for those options to be just out of his reach. Actually, it seemed fitting considering his current predicament…</p>
<p>The hostel hostess of the most recent failed hospitality attempt  kindly directed him towards the last tavern off the side of the main street. It was a run-down, wooden, three story building that took up the entire lot. The porch seemed inviting enough even if the gutters and siding were askew and the garden overrun with weeds and vegetation.  </p>
<p>“The Sunflower House…” Sokka read aloud the elegant characters written on the sign of the frontgate as his nose crinkled in distaste as he looked at the bright yellow building. It was adequately named for sure… the yellow facade of the eyesore stood out tall from among the other other buildings in the area. </p>
<p>Sokka jumped off his ostrich-horse and stretched his tightly wound muscles, rubbing the back of his neck as he made his way through the stone garden path. He’d seen earthbending arenas in better shape than this walkway and was mentally citing the establishment for building violations as he secured his animal to one of the lamp posts that lined the building and  grabbed his travel pack.</p>
<p>The building did not have much foot traffic or people surrounding it like the other lodgings. There was a lull in the air as the midday lunch rush had quieted down. As he walked up the porch stairs, the wood beneath his feet groaned loudly at the weight but held strongly. If he wasn’t so desperate to find a place to rest for the evening, Sokka would have taken his chances and continued on to the next town, even if the map he had indicated that it was more than a half day’s ride away. </p>
<p>Inside of the Sunflower House was slightly better kept than the outside, but only marginally. The entire first floor was dedicated to the tavern with an impressive bar that span the length of the wall in front of the kitchen area. Mismatched tables, chairs and furniture filled the open space and there was a handsome fireplace that crackled happily in the corner. The room would have been brilliantly lit with natural light if the windows that lined the building had actually seen a proper cleaning in recent years. </p>
<p>Several tables had dirty plates that still required to be taken into the kitchen. A few people had lingered from lunch. There was an old couple playing pai sho near the fireplace, discussing what new events that had transpired among one of their mutual friends. Another group of men were laughing loudly over pints at the bar. </p>
<p>Across from the entrance where Sokka stood, towards the back of the room had another counter that stood in front of the staircases that lead to the rooms and a hallway where he assumed were the private residence of the owners. There were sixteen pegs behind the counter with ten keys hanging on the wall. </p>
<p><em>“I’ll just stay the night and head off in the morning...” </em>He thought to himself as he crossed the room. </p>
<p>No one paid him any attention as he waited at the counter. The check-in book that was sitting there looked underused. He knocked on the counter loudly but there was no response. </p>
<p>He spotted a gold bell with a dragon’s head as the handle. It was the nicest thing he had seen since he’d walked in. The weight of the bell surprised him as he gave it a good shake, the sound loudly ringing throughout the building. </p>
<p>“Set that down… I heard you the first time.” came a young woman’s voice from the upstairs. </p>
<p>“Oh, sorry… I just thou-” Sokka began to explain as he looked towards the direction the hostess’ voice had emitted from. The lithe body of a woman carrying a load of sheets descended down the stairs. A jet black ponytail peaked above the mountain of laundry while pale arms attempted to control the tangled mess of sheets threatening to tumble out of her grasp.</p>
<p>“Yes, yes.. No need to apologize or explain. I’ve been a bit understaffed since my housekeeper ran off with my kitchen hand but you probably do not care about that…” Her voice trailed off as she set down her load, her back to Sokka. She readjusted her ponytail to secure the locks that had escaped. </p>
<p>When she turned around, Sokka was struck with the young woman’s beauty. Her face was regal with high cheekbones, a sharp nose and elegant pinkish lips. Her pale features were rosy with blush from the effort of carrying the laundry. Despite the lack of defining eye makeup, her dark lashes framing her amber eyes stood out in stark contrast to their honey-colored pools. Eyes that reminded him of a certain Fire Lord…</p>
<p>Sokka let out a yelp of surprise, nearly dropping his travel pack. The woman gave no indication of recognizing Sokka as a dark eyebrow raised impatiently, her fingers drummed the desk rudely. </p>
<p>“Well…? Can I help you or are you going to stand there wasting my time?” She briskly asked. </p>
<p><em>“Her customer service is awful...”</em> he thought. “Uhh...<em>*ahem*</em> I need a room for myself and a stable with feed for my ostrich-horse.”</p>
<p>“Name?” </p>
<p>“Umm… Wang Fire?” </p>
<p>“Is that a question or an invitation?” She smirked as she busied herself with the reservation. Sokka felt his face redden and he was sure that his eyes were jutting out of their sockets. </p>
<p>“Wha-... I don-...” He began to stammer but she cut him off.</p>
<p>“How many nights will you be staying?” </p>
<p>“Uhh...not sure yet.” He said sheepishly. </p>
<p>“Well, it's twenty copper pieces or two silver coins for the room and the stable each night. Twenty-five copper pieces and I’ll include three meals but you must let me know ahead of time if you’ll be ordering a meal.” </p>
<p>Sokka stared at the woman. It had been years since anyone had heard even whispers of Azula. It had been a sore subject for Zuko for many years after they had gone looking for Ursa. After she had ran into the forest, any mention of Zuko’s sister was quickly brushed aside until any memories of Azula had faded completely. Zuko and Aang had always skirted any conversations about the princess so he had assumed that she’d died or was locked in a padded room in some frozen jail cell. </p>
<p>Curiosity was eating at him. The woman in front of him was clearly Azula yet she was acting like she had never met him! Even her voice was eerily similar to the cadence that he associated with the princess. He put a gold coin on the counter, “I’ll stay four nights for now.” </p>
<p>“Alright, would you like a room with a view of the bay or of the mountains?” </p>
<p>“It doesn’t matter…” She grabbed the key that was hanging from room ten.</p>
<p>“I finished serving lunch about an hour ago… if you wait a moment I can fix something up for you or will you be wanting to wait for dinner?” </p>
<p>“I’ll wait for dinner.” At that moment his stomach decided to let out a resounding protest. </p>
<p>She wrinkled her nose at the noise as she handed him the key, “How about I bring some tea and cakes as you settle in? In the meantime, my father will look after your ostrich-horse. Your room is the first door on the left, third floor.”</p>
<p>Sokka felt as if the floor had finally given way to his weight at the thought of the deposed Fire Lord Ozai tending to his ostrich-horse. He shook his head as he gathered his key and pack and headed towards the staircase. Each step melted into the other and he found himself standing in front of room ten without realizing how his feet had moved of their own accord. </p>
<p>The key turned in the lock without effort and he found himself standing in a modest sized  corner room with a bathing chamber attached. The bed was large enough to fit two people and he had a view of both the mountains and the bay. The bedding and towels were clean yet it was apparent that it had been many years since they were first purchased. </p>
<p>He set his pack down on the floor as he sat on the bed. His head was spinning at all the information that was swirling around in his head. Somehow in his efforts to escape a certain Fire Nation royal he ended up stumbling upon another one who had been missing and whom he had not ended on the nicest of terms all those years ago. </p>
<p>A sharp knock came at the door and the maybe-Azula-but-most-definitely-Azula came in with a tray of hot tea, shortbread and cakes. She moved towards the table in the corner of the room and set the tray down. </p>
<p>“Dinner will be ready in a few hours. I’ll have someone call you down so you don’t miss it.” she said as poured the tea, the steam curled above the porcelain and disappeared in a whisp. </p>
<p>“Thanks, Miss… uhh, sorry I didn’t catch your name earlier.” Sokka asked in a manner he attempted to come across as nonchalant. </p>
<p>“Himawari.” She said as she strolled out of the room, closing the door behind her. </p>
<p>He stood staring at the spot where Azula… no Himawari, had just left. What was she trying to pull with this elaborate act? </p>
<p>Sokka locked the door and walked over towards the window where he saw an old man with frizzled white hair and a young teenage boy with a mop of curly black hair leading his ostrich-horse towards the small stables in the back of the garden. The old man certainly did not look like Ozai, who he was sure was still locked up in a cell where only Zuko and a few high level Fire Nation officials knew. </p>
<p>The tea and cookies beckoned him, yet he resisted. He tossed the tea out of the window and left the cookies untouched. Until he figured out what exactly was going on with Azula or Himawari he would have to be on high alert. </p>
<p>He ripped into one of his stashes of jerky and ate nervously. The bed he decided was too comfortable to be a suspect in Azula’s plot and so Sokka’s consciousness slowly washed away to emptiness.  </p>
<p>-------------</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A heavy knock at the door jolted Sokka awake. The soft bedding refused to let him go from the warm embrace the sheets offered.</p>
<p>“Mister Fire? Dinner will be served soon. My aunt asked me to be sure that I let you know.” a boyish, soft-spoken voice came from the other side of the door. </p>
<p>“Alright… I’ll be down soon” Sokka replied groggily, tempted to just fall back asleep but his hunger was something he could no longer ignore as the smells from the kitchen began to enter the room. Jerky just wasn’t a substitute for a proper meal.</p>
<p>He listened to the footsteps clumsily fade down the stairs as he sat up on the bed. Sokka stretched languidly, rolling his head around his shoulders in an attempt to shake off the last remnants of sleep. </p>
<p>After relieving himself in the small bathing chamber which thankfully had plumbing and splashing clean water across his face, he headed down towards the tavern. </p>
<p>Each step enhanced the smells of whatever had been cooking in the kitchen. Sokka’s mouth watered as the rich aromas began to take definition. His nose perked up as he noted the scent of seafood soup and freshly cooked rice. </p>
<p>The tavern had filled to about half capacity with day laborers and men working down at the docks looking for a warm meal. The old man he had seen outside of his window was serving bowls of hot seafood soup, rice and side dishes at the various occupied tables. He looked like a frail old thing, hobbling around with a tray that looked far too heavy for his wispy frame. </p>
<p>The boy, who appeared to be on the cusp of adolescence and the one he assumed had called him for dinner had a similar physique. Scrawny and small, the boy was replacing empty bowls and pints and he pointed Sokka towards an empty table near the back of the room.</p>
<p>Sokka sat down at the table. It wobbled dangerously but he decided that the state of the other tables were no better. The boy brought him a pint of beer and a few side dishes to start and headed back to the kitchen without a word.</p>
<p>He felt uneasy at the thought of drinking or eating anything that could have been potentially poisoned by Azula. The other patrons ate and drank without concern. Perhaps he would have to find his meal elsewhere? It would really be a shame since the bowls of soup he had seen looked so enticing…</p>
<p>Azu-... No, Himawari came out of the kitchen carrying a tray with a bowl of soup placed on top of it. She had an apron tied across the front of her clothes. Her face was flushed and covered with smudges of flour. It was clear that she was the one who had prepared the meal. Some of the men whistled their appreciation at the sight of her and she coolly ignored the attention as she continued to where Sokka sat. </p>
<p>She set the tray down on the table and sat down across from him. Himawari pulled out a spoon from the front of her apron and dipped it gently into his bowl. Her lips parted slightly as she cooled the broth before tasting it. Wordlessly, she did the same for every dish he had been served, she even had taken a sip of his beer. </p>
<p>“There, it’s not poisoned…”She finally spoke. </p>
<p>Sokka tilted his head curiously, “How di-...”</p>
<p>“One of my regular customers complained that he was attacked by an angry storm cloud earlier… but he had a distinct smell of assam tea rather than his usual sweaty scent.” She said casually, eyeing him up and down. </p>
<p>“Well, I-I-...” Sokka stammered but stopped when Himawari lifted a finger to silence him. </p>
<p>“You should eat while it’s still hot, Sokka. We’ll talk after I finish serving dinner.” She stood up and sauntered towards the kitchen, leaving him speechless. </p>
<p>So Himawari was indeed Azula, and Azula definitely remembered who Sokka was. But why go through the effort of having him believe otherwise? </p>
<p>Confident that he wasn’t about to be poisoned, he began to eat. His mind temporarily setting aside Himawari-who-was-also-Azula. The steaming, clear broth ran across his palate, down his throat,  warming him from inside out. It had been richly seasoned with the local flavors that the sea and village so abundantly gave. He picked the clam shells out and slurped the noodles with appreciation. The enoki mushrooms were hearty and chewy, the carrots and green onions crisp. Even the plain rice had the perfect notes of toasted nuttiness that made his heart soar with happiness. </p>
<p>He cleared the first bowl and almost immediately the older man brought another bowl of the same soup. It was just as delicious as the first, no soggy noodles or mushy vegetables in sight. When he finished he motioned for the boy to bring him another helping of everything until he was the only one who remained eating. The other customers had either settled into their pints or had wandered outside to enjoy their smoke pipes and the brisk spring night. </p>
<p>The teenage boy and the old man began to clear up the empty tables. </p>
<p>“Will you be needing a fifth serving, Mr. Wang?  I think my aunt is wanting to close the kitchen for the night...” the boy asked timidly. </p>
<p>Sokka shook his head and rubbed his stomach happily. He pulled out a few silver coins from his pocket and handed it to the boy, “No, thank you… I haven’t had such a great meal in a long time. What’s your name kid?”</p>
<p>“Thank you sir, my name is Tae.” he replied as he pocketed the coins and began to clear the table. </p>
<p>“Well Tae, make sure to let your aunt know that I will be taking all of my meals during my stay here if the rest are as delicious as this one was. Is this a family establishment?” Sokka inquired casually. </p>
<p>“Yes sir… My grandfather and aunt run the business and I help out with some things here and there. Although my aunt doesn’t let me work if it interferes with my studies.” </p>
<p>“Your aunt… has she always lived in the area?” </p>
<p>Tae’s eyebrow rose slightly at the odd question, “My aunt has lived here for as long as I can remember. She’s been my guardian ever since my parents and grandmother passed away three years ago.”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry to hear about your parents. It’s not easy losing someone you love.” Sokka acknowledged awkwardly.   </p>
<p>He shrugged, “A lot of people in the area lost someone to the Fever around that time. I almost died too but thanks to my aunt I survived, she saved my life. Although, I think that it may have stunted my growth...” </p>
<p>“Tae! Finish up here and get to bed now… it’s a school night!”Azula’s voice interrupted them.</p>
<p>Tae jumped and scurried off to the kitchen while carrying his tray of dirty plates. “Yes Auntie!”</p>
<p>“Auntie…?” Sokka smirked as Azula sat down in the chair she had previously used, setting two full pints and a pitcher of beer in between them. She moved another spare chair to lift her legs up and she began to massage her tired calves.</p>
<p>“Yes, Auntie… the kid used to call me Auntie Wa-wa but he decided one day that he was too cool for that.” </p>
<p>“Is this where you’ve been all this time?” </p>
<p>She began to pick at her short nails, “Mostly… You appeared so shocked to see me. I’m surprised that my dear brother and the Avatar didn’t mention what became of me. ”</p>
<p>“I am. Imagine my surprise when I saw someone I had thought dead for many years casually asking if I wanted a room with a view of the sea.”</p>
<p>Azula picked up her beer and slowly finished half of its contents. “I suppose I’m pleased that my brother was able to keep his word and maintain my whereabouts a secret from even his closest friends. Although being thought of as dead doesn’t quite sit well with me…” She paused for a moment, absentmindedly tracing the scratched surface of the wooden table, “So what brings you to this corner of the world if you had no idea I was here? Surely it's not just a coincidence that you happened upon my inn?”</p>
<p>“This was actually the only place left in town with a room. Everywhere else was full and I’ve been sleeping on the side of the road ever since I left Omashu last week.” He took a sip of the beer she had placed in front of him, “Why did you pretend not to recognize me? </p>
<p>“I watched you come in through the gate while I was upstairs.  You’ve grown a bit since the last time I saw you so I wasn’t sure if you were just some random water tribesman or if you had come looking for me. The look on your face convinced me that even though you recognized me, we weren’t going to have a full out brawl in the middle of my pub.”</p>
<p>“You’d probably kick my ass even if I had tried…”</p>
<p>Azula smirked, “Clearly you still remain the brains to my brother and the Avatar’s operations… very wise of you not to provoke me.”</p>
<p>Sokka smiled slightly at the compliment laced with a threat, “I’m not so sure about that anymore, Princess… A lot has changed since you’ve left.”</p>
<p>Azula’s eyes narrowed and her voice fell to a low whisper, “You idiot! Don’t call me that here! My family may be aware of my true identity but if any of my customers find out who I really am, I may as well leave town now. Call me Himawari…”</p>
<p>Sokka wasn’t dismayed at her outburst. He placed his elbows on the table, one hand under his chin and the other rested  casually on the surface, “Now that is a story I’m interested in hearing… how did you end up with that name and here of all places?” </p>
<p>“I asked first, don’t think I’ve forgotten that you still haven’t told me why you’re here.”</p>
<p>“If I tell you, will you tell me why you have a whole new family and identity?” </p>
<p>“I am under no obligation to do so. “</p>
<p>“Then what would stop me from letting everyone know that a certain Fire Nation Princess makes a mean bowl of seafood noodle soup? I need to know exactly what to say just as much as what not to say… what if I let something slip?” He grinned as he took another sip of beer.</p>
<p>She glared at him menacingly, “You know, I am always looking for new ingredients to add to my menu, perhaps Stupid-Big-Mouthed-Water-Tribesman should be tomorrow’s main dish? Might be too dry...”</p>
<p>He let out a loud bark of laughter, “Hahaha! Oh Princess...  I think it’d be bad for business if you started cooking your patrons. By the looks of it, you don’t need any more negative publicity. And I resent you calling me dry... Sure I’d turn out a bit lean since I have hardly any body fat but I’d still be incredibly delicious.”</p>
<p>Azula rolled her eyes at the cheeky wink he sent her way, “Remarkable, I threaten to cannibalize you and your only offense is that you’d turn out better than I expect.”</p>
<p>“I can’t help if you think that I’m not only a snack, but delicious enough to be the full meal…”</p>
<p>“How are you still so infuriating? I didn’t think it could be possible...”</p>
<p>Sokka leaned back in his chair, “It’s a gift I have… I know exactly how to get under Fire Nation Royal’s skin…”</p>
<p>“Fine, I’ll tell you but I want to know if I do need to poison your meal tomorrow.” She snapped.</p>
<p>His eyes widened in horror, “No! I never thought I’d say this but your cooking is amazing! I think that I’d happily eat anything you gave me even if I knew that it was poisoned…” Sokka rubbed the side of his temple, “Okay, okay… Long story short, I-I ran away.”</p>
<p>Azula looked at him incredulously, “Aren’t you a bit too old to run away from home? Or did your wife find out about your mistress and the two of them ended up joining forces and running you out of town?”</p>
<p>Sokka blinked for a moment, attempting to comprehend the words that came out of the princess. He let out a chuckle,“Oh shut up… there are no mistresses or wives running me out of town.” </p>
<p>She lifted her pint to her lips, “Really? You strike me as the kind that would marry his childhood sweetheart only to have his fun on the side while your wife pumps out your ugly babies.”  </p>
<p>He laughed more boisterously this time.  “You know Princess, I always wondered why Zuko was so unfunny, I think it might be that you ended up with most of the funny traits in your family.”</p>
<p>Azula hid her smirk behind her beer, “Finally, someone recognizes my comedic genius. Although Tae might disagree with you… So, you ran away from what?”</p>
<p>Sokka couldn’t decide how he was going to explain his situation when he himself was having trouble reconciling the most recent events of his life, “You know your brother is getting married, right?”</p>
<p>“Oh dear, I have a runaway bride on my hands, don’t I? He sadly has not sent your wedding invitation...”</p>
<p>“Haha! No, none of that! The bride and groom-to-be are ecstatic and very much in love.”</p>
<p>“And you’re… in love with one of them?” </p>
<p>Sokka’s hand shot up in denial, “No! Not anymore! Zuko is marrying my ex Suki...”</p>
<p>“That painted fan girl?” Azula sneered, “I didn’t think possible that my brother and that painted warrior could have such terrible tastes… Sadly, they both could do better. So, you’re jealous that Zuzu is betrothed to your former girlfriend?”</p>
<p>“I’m not jealous... I think that I just never saw them as a serious item. I knew they had feelings for each other back when Suki and I were still dating but I thought it was a silly crush or they just wanted to fuck. Feelings are bound to happen when you spend every waking hour together…. Anyways, we broke up a long time ago when I realized that there were one too many people in our relationship, even if she hadn’t noticed herself. They didn’t start anything until at least a year after our break up. At least that’s what they said. It’s difficult to know exactly how they became an official item when I was always going between the Fire Nation, the Southern Water Tribe and Republic City... but you hear things even when you’re travelling.” He ran a hand over the top of his wolf tail, “Back when Suki and I were still together we’d talk about where we’d end up living and it never seemed that she was willing to leave behind her life on Kyoshi Island just as much as I didn’t budge from setting roots in the Southern Water Tribe eventually…. But with Zuko, she’s giving all of that up to become the Fire Lady. It had me thinking that maybe I just wasn’t enough for her, or that I’ll never be enough for a woman to just pick me as their first option.”</p>
<p>Azula set down her empty mug, “When is the wedding?”</p>
<p>“Their engagement ball will be during the summer solstice and the wedding is at summer’s end.” </p>
<p>“You have time to sabotage their nuptials then?”</p>
<p>Sokka choked slightly on his beer, “WHAT! I don’t want to sabotage anything… I just want to be out of the way. It’s been a nightmare having to go between Republic City and the Fire Nation so I can help plan my best friend and ex-girlfriend's wedding . It was not something that I’m too keen on doing either. Maybe it's selfish but I think I’ve done enough of setting my own feelings aside for the sake of those around me.”  </p>
<p>“So you are not upset that they’re getting married, rather you resent them for involving you on their happiest day when you’re miserably alone.”</p>
<p>He flinched at how honest her observation had been, “When you put it that way, I sound like an asshole.”</p>
<p>“Oh yes, you are an asshole. However, I think that my brother and my future sister-in-law also lack some tact.”Sokka raised a confused eyebrow and she continued, “I see that propriety has left the palace under Zuzu’s reign....Clearly anyone who has been in a romantic relationship with a bride or groom has no business in the planning of said wedding, regardless of how amiable the relationships are. The scandal it would cause to know that the groom and the best man both slept with the bride would be highly inappropriate and the only thing that anyone would talk about.The upper crust of Fire Nation nobility are easily scandalized and impossible to silence when they get their claws on any kind of gossip.”</p>
<p>“When you put it that way,  I guess I’m not the weird one…”</p>
<p>“Rest assured you are, but not for wanting to give them space. Is that really what drove you all the way here?”</p>
<p>“Yes, well that and I just needed to be someplace away from it all. Even if I hadn’t been involved in the planning of the wedding, there would have been no escaping all the gossip and fake sympathies I kept receiving from everyone,” He shifted the tone of his voice to higher pitch, mocking all those that had shown him concern, <em>“Oh Councilman Sokka, isn’t it wonderful that your younger sister and the Avatar are having another child? The Fire Lord should hurry up and produce several heirs! Don’t you worry, Councilman... I’m sure you’ll find someone soon.. .</em> I almost knocked out Kuei’s ambassador to the United Nations just to get him to stop talking about how often he prays to Kyoshi for Suki to have at least ten children.”</p>
<p>Azula let out a soft noise of disgust as she poured Sokka and herself more beer. He watched as she stayed silent, she finally spoke, “I assume that you’ll be wandering aimlessly until the wedding? Do you plan to stay here long? As much as my family needs the business, I would rather not have someone disturbing my peace by dredging up old wounds or bringing unwanted attention.”</p>
<p> “I haven’t really planned anything to be honest. About ten days ago, I just left in the middle of one of my meetings and then I found myself on the road... And you seem to be doing a lot better here than when you were in the Fire Nation… I wouldn’t want to mess that up for you seeing as how you didn’t fry me on sight.” </p>
<p>“It certainly is no palace, but yes, I am much better here than I ever was back home...it seems strange to even call it that seeing how most people would be happy to murder me on sight if I so much as step foot in the palace gardens.”</p>
<p>“No one will murder you...I already told you that everyone thinks your dead. Out of site, out of mind!”</p>
<p>“How reassuring… Nevertheless, I don’t want to risk what little sense of normalcy I have. It wouldn’t be fair to my father and Tae.”</p>
<p>“How did they end up getting mixed up with you?”</p>
<p>“It was my mother who found me… Not Ursa, no. The woman I call mother died a few years ago from Fever that took over the town. It killed Tae’s mom and dad as well. I tried to do everything in my power to save her like she saved my life but the woman was determined to make sure that I understood that I didn’t need to do anything to repay her. She told me in her delirious state that she was content with me just sitting next to her, holding her hand... and that even if the time we had was short, the magnitude of her love for me would be enough to soothe any pain she was in.”</p>
<p>Sokka reached out without realizing, taking her hand in his. She scoffed it off.</p>
<p>“Oh Spirits, we are <em>not</em> close enough for you to be touching me so casually. Just because we tried to kill each other as teenagers and now we’re talking over pints does <em>not</em> mean you can cross my personal space.”</p>
<p>“Oops, sorry… How did your mother find you? I thought that you got lost in the Forgetful Valley.”</p>
<p>“That part is unclear to me as well… I think that whatever I had come across in the Valley had caused me such a great shock that I had also lost my bending for a few years…  I just remember waking up here, in the Sunflower House a few weeks after I had run into the Valley. My mother and father were nursing me back to health. She had been in Hira’a visiting a cousin who had married into one of the families there. My parents knew immediately who I was and everything I had done yet they did not treat me any differently from their own daughter. Not one of them called me a monster despite how terribly I acted the first few months. I- I had never had anyone meet my cruelty with kindness. Such mercy would have been a despicable act of cowardice in Ozai’s eyes… Eventually, I realized that I had nowhere to go and I didn’t want to leave them either.  Mother insisted that I reach out to Zuzu and at least let him know that I was alive and well even if I didn’t want him looking for me.”</p>
<p>Azula played with the ring on her first digit mindlessly, twisting the band around her finger. </p>
<p>“You said that  you had lost your bending… did you get it back?”</p>
<p>“I did eventually… At first I couldn’t even so much as conjure a spark to light some kindling. Mother had me in the kitchen at that time to help her prepare the meals for the inn. Once she had me taking on more than just chopping vegetables, I noticed that my inner fire had reignited…It went against everything I had learned about firebending. How could I debase my sacred element to such a menial task as cooking? And then I saw how much our customers were enjoying our food, food I helped make... I realized there was nothing menial in making someone happy through a good meal. My firebending was still quite weak though. It didn’t come back in full force until my father and I were attacked while travelling back from Chameleon Bay. I struck them down with lightning… I’m positive that I must have melted at least one of those sad bastards’ face off. It took weeks for my father to recover from the attack, but thank the Spirits that he is in much better health now…”</p>
<p>It was Sokka’s turn to stay silent as he drained the contents of his pint. He felt a pang of guilt as he reflected on the princess’s hardships over the years. Guilt at not even considering that perhaps the princess had always been someone who wanted to find a home underneath her vicious exterior all those years ago... He had not been exactly kind to her either when they went off looking for Ursa. Zuko had confided in him in the months after Azula’s disappearance, one of  the rare moments he actually spoke of his sister, that Azula and Ursa’s relationship had always been strained, that she had hallucinated Ursa’s appearance when she had lost the Agni Kai battle against Zuko and Katara. In retrospect, it had been nothing short of cruel trying to force the young girl to search for a woman who had caused her so much turmoil  while being in an unstable mental state. </p>
<p>“I’m glad that you guys found each other… your mother and father sound like wonderful people. A huge step up from you-know-who...I know it might be difficult for you to believe this but I think that if any of us deserved a fresh start after the war, I’m glad that it was you.”</p>
<p>“Eww…don’t get sappy on me or give me a speech on hope and forgiveness Avatar Boomerang…” She rolled her eyes.  </p>
<p>“Haha, I truly wasn’t! It just amazes me that someone who I thought was the incarnation of evil and darkness is possibly my new favorite cook. Seriously, I wish I had ten stomachs so that I could eat more of your food! “</p>
<p>“Oh Agni, you’ll run me out of business with your savage appetite....”</p>
<p>“I will pay more if that means that I can have as many helpings of whatever you make!”</p>
<p>She looked unconvinced. “This is why they say not to feed stray goat-dogs… they’ll never leave you alone. You know that your presence disturbs my peace, which I’m afraid is far too valuable of a price for you to pay.” </p>
<p>Sokka scratched his chin in thought as he looked around the tavern, “How about this? I’ll hang around here while all the wedding planning goes on… I can help you fix up the place so that it doesn’t fall apart on top of one of your customers, meanwhile I can stay here in exchange for the labor and I pay for everything I eat. That seems like a win-win situation for the both of us! You have a steady stream of capital while I have all my meals taken care of....”</p>
<p>“What if someone comes looking for you? You left behind a lot of responsibilities and I don’t want it showing up at my doorstep.”</p>
<p>“They won’t come looking for me here. I left a note with my secretary that I was going to the Northern Water Tribe for an extended fishing trip and I won’t be able to be reached. He’s more than capable of handling small matters and any emergencies just get forwarded to Katara and Aang.”  </p>
<p>Azula contemplated his offer. Her eyes appraised the run down state of the floors and windows that had been sealed with years of neglect. “Very well… I accept your offer. However, I have a few conditions that you must follow... First of all, when you return you must not let anyone, even my brother, know that you were here. I’m sure you’ll be able to invent some lie. Second, you cannot let anyone know who you really are and how we know each other. If someone asks, tell them that we lived in the same village when we were younger. And don’t forget to call me Himawari…”</p>
<p>“Okay, I can do that… anything else?”</p>
<p>“Yes. Do <em>NOT</em> bring any women back to your room. We run a family establishment, not a brothel. Tae does not need you corrupting his innocence by watching you sneak a new woman into your room every night.” </p>
<p>Sokka’s eyes bugged out a little, “Hey now! What kind of a man do you take me for?”</p>
<p>She rolled her eyes, “Oh <em>please!</em> I’ve been in the hospitality business for nine years. I’ve seen your type come and go all the time.”</p>
<p>“W-WHAT! M-My type?! What do you mean by that?” Sokka stammered looking thoroughly confused.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What I mean is that you’re the type who probably pretends to be unassuming and a perfect gentleman yet secretly you know that you’re a womanizer. I’m sure that even before you and the warrior broke up, you had plenty of distractions to keep your mind occupied. Once you did break up you probably had a whole routine in place of picking up girls and sending them off with flowers or something equally ridiculous the following morning only to have the next one in line waiting for you.”</p>
<p>Sokka felt heat creep up his collar, “Well that’s not fair, it wouldn’t be just one night… sometimes they lasted up to two weeks.” </p>
<p>“I rest my case. Regardless, whatever or whomever you do, make sure it doesn’t interfere with my life here. If it does, I’ll make sure that your water witch sister receives your remains in an urn. Understood?”</p>
<p>He nodded his head in agreement, wondering if perhaps he should have just continued on his travels, “Understood…” </p>
<p>“Well then, I must go and make sure the kitchen is tidy for tomorrow morning. Sleep well…”</p>
<p>She picked up the empty pitcher and glasses and headed to the kitchen. Sokka remained seated for a moment and then stood up as well. It had been a strange day but for the first time in years he felt that perhaps his luck could change for the better.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Denial</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The water tribesman made his way down to breakfast earlier than Azula had expected. He seemed like the kind who required constant hassling in order to get him to join other productive members of society in the morning. </p>
<p>His brilliant blue eyes were bleary  and his hair was down and unkempt. He had grown out the hair on the side of his head and he had a slight scruff of beard settling under his cheekbones, sharpening his jawline. His normally bronzed complexion was a bit pale in the morning yet it was easy to see that time had blessed the warrior as she followed his movements across the tavern. The boyishly handsome face that she recalled from her youth had sharpened to that of a deadly attractive man. He had grown at least a head taller than the last time she had seen him. He had bulked up significantly as well, his broad chest and shoulders were complimented by equally impressive biceps. The long sleeved blue fabrics he wore stretched across his chest and arms in a way that Azula knew had probably caused quite the frenzy among the ladies of Republic City. She admired how his hips were narrow yet his legs looked like solid pillars of muscles that any woman would happily explore. Perhaps she should consider adding this water tribesman to her personal menu?</p>
<p>“Morning…” He said as he stifled a yawn and scratched his stomach in a most uncouth manner. </p>
<p>Azula admonished herself silently for allowing herself to entertain such thoughts about the impertinent man in front of her. Sure he was handsome and it had been a while since her last relationship but she didn’t need to rummage through water tribe trash even if she was a bit lonely. </p>
<p>“Yes.. it is. I’m surprised that you are awake so early. I’ve nearly finished making breakfast.”</p>
<p>“I know that you firebenders sure love to wake up early. I didn’t want to risk missing out on whatever you made....wait, do the people in the village know you’re a firebender?”</p>
<p> “I don’t keep it a secret but I try not to make a huge display. My blue flame would be a dead giveaway for anyone who had any knowledge of events from the past decade. When my parents first brought me to Bay Town, they told everyone that I was an orphan from Hira’a. Thankfully, this part of the world remained mostly untouched by the war and politics so no one really knows who is in charge or what goes on in the world. I doubt anyone has heard of the name Azula... ”</p>
<p>“Right, right…” Sokka said tiredly but perked up as he watched her plate the food in the kitchen and bring over the platter of food. “So what did you make today?” </p>
<p>Breakfast was always a simple matter for the Sunflower House in recent years. Most laborers and villagers chose to eat on the main street but she had a few loyal customers who’d stop by a few times a week in the morning for their morning tea.  </p>
<p>It hadn’t always been so desolate though. Before the Fever struck the town, the Sunflower House had been just as lively and busy as any other establishment in Bay Town. However, the loss of her adoptive mother, sister and brother-in-law had taken with it the liveliness that had permeated the walls of the inn she so cherished. It was one of the reasons she had reluctantly let Sokka stay. The Sunflower House had been her mother’s joy and to see how much of it had fallen into disarray caused Azula more pain than she would ever openly admit. If there was any way she could honor the memory of the woman who had been more a mother to her than Ursa had ever been, then she would do it. Even if it meant creating a bizarre truce with the water tribe savage. </p>
<p>She placed a large bowl of rice, steamed rolled omelette, miso soup with soft tofu, smoked cod glazed with sweetened soy sauce and a large pot of black tea. “This is what I normally serve. The fish may change depending on what comes in from the bay or I may fry the eggs instead but I don’t do much since we don’t usually get a lot of customers until dinner time.”  </p>
<p>Sokka grabbed the spoon she had placed at his side. He took a large spoonful of the omelette and cod and proceeded to stuffed it eagerly into his mouth. His eyes closed as he savored the flavors and began to sample the rest of the dishes. It was remarkable that the only way to silence the fool for longer than a minute was with food.</p>
<p>“I think I may have to marry you…” He managed to say thickly through a mouthful of rice and fish. </p>
<p>Azula attempted to hide the blush that she felt creeping onto her cheeks by walking back towards the kitchen, “Oh savage, don’t think that yours is the first proposal I’ve heard after someone’s tried my food. Sadly for you, my standards are way too high for you to meet.”</p>
<p>“I’m sure that there are dozens of guys trying to lock you down…” He agreed as he continued to wolf down his meal. </p>
<p>Her father and Tae came out from their residence on the first floor. She went to gather their plates and an extra bowl of rice and soup for the bottomless pit that was the water tribesman as they sat at the same table as Sokka. Her father was at the head of the table while Tae took the seat across from Sokka. Azula felt nervous as they silently greeted each other.</p>
<p>She had informed her father the moment she had checked Sokka into the inn who exactly Mr. Wang Fire was and the kind of threat Sokka’s presence posed. Azula had assured her father that if needed, she’d take care of the matter before it became a problem. </p>
<p>However, her conversation with the warrior last night had calmed her nerves and need to preemptively strike. Sokka was too transparent, too honest to try to manipulate the situation. It was a relief to know that at least for the moment, any rational thoughts or conniving plans that may cross through his head were silenced when matters of the stomach were more pressing.   </p>
<p>Her father had waited up last night after she had finished speaking with Sokka and she had filled him in on the agreement they had reached. She had seen the look of relief in his eyes as she told him that Sokka would be able to help with the repairs of the inn in exchange for lodging. It broke her heart to realize how much he had been worried for her. When her mother had passed, she had vowed to protect her father and Tae from any harm that may come to them yet her father still looked out for her in a way that Ozai had never bothered to. </p>
<p>“So… you are an acquaintance of our Himawari?” her father asked as she placed their breakfast in front of them. She sat in the empty seat next to Tae.</p>
<p>Sokka nodded his head as he washed down the contents of his mouth with tea, “ Uh… I guess you could say so. Her brother and I are pretty close but I never got the chance to have a proper conversation with Az-... I mean Himawari.” </p>
<p>Despite her father’s frail state and precarious health, he managed to scowl at Sokka in the most intimidating manner she did not think possible of her father, “Hmph...well, what should we call you boy? You can’t expect for us to use that absurd alias of Wang Fire...” </p>
<p>Azula smirked at the blush that was inching across Sokka’s face and at her father’s uncharacteristic surly mood. Not once in all of the eleven years of knowing her father had she seen him so grumpy and inhospitable.</p>
<p>“M-my name is Sokka of the Southern Water Tribe… but I think that it might be best to use a different name since we’re close to some of the islands and ports my tribe trades with… How about Haru? That’s my buddy’s name so I’m less likely to forget to answer if someone calls out to me.”</p>
<p>Tae’s eyes widened when he heard Sokka’s name and he nearly dropped his spoon as a result. “Are you the one who invented the waterbending-powered submarine? And you helped with the design of the war balloon? A-and you have a sword made out of space rock?” </p>
<p>Sokka grinned widely, “Wow… word gets around. I didn’t think that anyone your age would know about that kind of stuff. Then again, I’m not familiar with school curriculum these days…”</p>
<p>“Auntie also kicked your butt the day of the Black Sun and she didn’t even have her bending…”</p>
<p>Azula laughed at how quickly the smile slid off of Sokka’s face, “Oh Tae, I was worried that you’d only inflate this man’s already large head but you sure have a talent at bringing people right back down.” </p>
<p>“I can tell that she has had a hand at raising you kid…” Sokka sniffed as he went back to his meal. </p>
<p>They ate in easy silence for a moment. Her father was not one who could keep a foul mood and by the end of the meal he and Sokka had finished making plans on what repairs Sokka would tackle first while joking comfortably with one another, her father even insisting that Sokka call him Pop-pop. </p>
<p>Azula hurried Tae off to school while Sokka followed her father towards the shed which held all of the tools and materials he would have at his disposal. When her brother-in-law had died, the upkeep of the building quickly went to shambles since her father had been severely weakened in the attack they had suffered. She was sure that whatever supplies they had were in dire need of replacing.  </p>
<p>The four of them quickly fell into a relaxed pattern. They would have breakfast together every morning, Azula would send Tae off to school or Sokka would go in her stead if he had to go to the main square for supplies, they’d all eat their midday meal together and Sokka would continue with the repairs afterwards. </p>
<p>Sokka insisted on doing most of the heavy labor by himself, leaving her father to focus on maintaining the small greenhouse he had worked tirelessly over the years. Azula was thankful to see her father focus on what truly brought him joy rather than worry about all the improvements the inn needed. </p>
<p>In the evenings, the four of them would eat before the customers arrived. The dinner rush would always go by quickly and would end with Sokka befriending several of the villagers who happened upon the tavern.  </p>
<p>Soon, the Sunflower House’s new permanent guest was the talk of all the morning markets. Several of the older ladies who had ignored Azula for years while she shopped for fresh produce and meats were suddenly asking all sorts of invasive questions. </p>
<p>“Himawari, deary… now did you say that that handsome young man is single? Do you think he’d be interested in my daughter?”</p>
<p>“Oh that Haru! I met him the other day and he’s quite the charmer!”</p>
<p>“Have you ever seen such blue eyes? If I was only twenty years younger and unmarried…” </p>
<p>“Haru told me that he has never seen such large eggs as the ones that I sell, see if you can sneak a few into his meals, will you Himawari? Poor thing looks so underfed…” </p>
<p>He had even amassed quite the following of young teenage fanboys thanks to Tae. When Tae didn’t have his lessons, Sokka would teach Tae how to sword fight or throw around a boomerang. The two had become thick as thieves and Sokka’s influence was beginning to show in Tae. The boy held himself slightly taller, smiling more than he had in the last three years. Tae had even begun to style his messy curls into a wolf's tail.</p>
<p>Although no one in the village had heard of Sokka of the Southern Water Tribe, everyone wanted to have their brush with Haru, the cheeky yet charming man residing in the rundown inn at the edge of town. </p>
<p>It was not the attention she had expected to receive when she had agreed to let Sokka stay yet she noticed that by the time the cherry blossoms had begun to bloom, her business had more than doubled in profits from the last year. </p>
<p>“Hey Himawari, let’s go on a picnic for lunch today…” Sokka mumbled through the nails that were in his mouth as he was nailing down the loose floorboard of the pub. </p>
<p>“I told you to stop putting those dirty nails inside your mouth, you’re going to choke on one of them these days!” Azula chastised him as she looked up from the inn’s books. </p>
<p>He gingerly spat the nails on the ground in front of him and continued his task, “Well, what do you think? Close the kitchen just for lunch, we’ll take a nice little hike and be back in time for you to start dinner. Pop-pop said he could watch the counter in case we get anyone while we’re gone.”</p>
<p>“I don’t know Haru…”</p>
<p>“Oh come on! You deserve a bit of a break… and it’s such a beautiful day! It hasn’t been this nice all week.” He whined, dropping all of the tools in his hand and focusing his sole attention on her. </p>
<p>She reluctantly agreed that it was turning out to be a gorgeous day compared to the drizzle that had persisted the entire week. Sokka had managed to pry a window open to circulate the stagnant air inside the pub. The sky was an impossible shade of blue and the fluffy white clouds looked to rival the flowering cherry blossoms that had painted the whole region in their soft pink and white petals. Even the birds were more melodious than usual, their sonnets of spring carried gently in the breeze. </p>
<p>She closed the accounting book, “I guess it wouldn’t hurt to get a bit of fresh air. And we have been stuck inside all week because of the rain….” </p>
<p>Sokka leapt from his spot on the floor as he ran towards the stairs, his voice becoming fainter with each step,  “Alright! Wait here, I’ll be back in thirty minutes. Will that be enough time for you to get ready?”</p>
<p>Azula looked towards the direction the water tribesman had disappeared to and just as quickly he was back, making a beeline for the exit, “I’ll be back soon!” </p>
<p>She looked at the candle clock above the chimney. There were still about three hours until midday. Azula hurriedly put away her ledgers in her small office which was actually nothing more than a cupboard where they stored all the extra booze for the pub. </p>
<p>Sure enough, Sokka was punctual as always and was waiting for her as she exited the hallway that led to her family’s residence. He looked extremely pleased with himself as he showed Azula the lunchboxes he had bought.  </p>
<p>“Of course, they’re probably not as good as whatever you make but the point is that you don’t have to lift a finger for once!”</p>
<p>They made their way in the direction of the docks. Their progress was slow as they walked, half the village calling out to Sokka in greetings. Azula paid them no mind as she took in the warmth of the sun. It had been too long since the last time she had taken a stroll during the day.   She could feel the rays of the sun stroking her inner flame, filling her with power and energizing her senses. The sensation was more intoxicating than the strongest ale that she served. </p>
<p>Sokka led the way past the docks. They walked in comfortable silence, neither one feeling the pressure to carry a conversation. By now, they ran into fewer people except for the occasional hiker who had the same idea as they did to enjoy a meal among the clouds of petals. The trail that Sokka had chosen had a slight incline and views of the dazzling ocean shone like jewels as they weaved through the trees of cedar, aspen, camellias and cherry. </p>
<p>As they walked further up the trail, the cool breeze that danced across the bay brushed against their faces, abating any sweat that found itself across their faces and swirling pink petals all around them. </p>
<p>Azula tried not to think too hard on how romantic the whole scenario appeared to her. As far as she was concerned, Sokka was probably just scoping out a new date spot, of which he had already been on a few. None had progressed further than a short tea date or a stroll through the market but Azula knew she had been right in her assessment of the warrior the first night he had arrived. However, he had been true to his word and had not brought anyone to the inn.  </p>
<p>“I think this is a good spot to stop.” Sokka announced as they reached a clearing near a cliffside overlooking the town and the bay. Below them, rock formations jutted out of the ocean and they could see that a few of the more agile elders of the village had climbed down to go fishing and enjoy a few glasses of rice wine with smoked squid next to the cerulean  waves.  </p>
<p>Sokka acknowledged the people below them with a friendly wave as he splayed out a thin straw mat and began to pull out their lunchboxes. He placed a teapot on the small campfire pit that someone had left behind and started a flame underneath the kettle. Azula stretched leisurely as she basked in the sunlight and drank in the view of Bay Town. At times she missed the heat of Caldera City and it’s volcanic views but on days like these when it felt like the sun was shining solely for her, she was content to stay in her corner of the world, away from the toxic environment of her childhood. </p>
<p>She could feel Sokka’s eyes watching her, yet she continued stretching, unbothered by the attention. The last four weeks they had been in each other’s presence constantly as he worked on the repairs while she managed the daily activities of running the Sunflower House. He had done a fine job so far in the remodeling project. It annoyed her slightly that he seemed to be so accomplished at everything he attempted. The bumbling fool of their adolescence had really come into his own…. </p>
<p>Any task she had assigned to him, she would catch glimpses of him through the corner of her eye as he studied the task at hand with the utmost concentration and execute a solution. Afterwards, he’d admire his handiwork, boasting how skilled he was with his hands. Not wanting to further inflate his ego, she’d draw his attention to another project and the cycle would repeat itself. Their interactions were beginning to be habitual as each carried on with their own assignments. She had almost convinced herself that he was no different from the furniture or the wall... </p>
<p>Almost. </p>
<p>Furniture had not yet found a way to talk.  </p>
<p>“Pop-pop told me that the reason they started calling you Himawari was because every morning you’d wake up and do your firebending katas as the sun was coming up. He said that you were like a sunflower looking for the sun…”</p>
<p> Azula dropped her arm to her side as she moved towards the straw mat, sitting across from the water tribesman, “Did he really? I had no idea that they had noticed… I always thought it was because mother loved sunflowers.”  </p>
<p>“You know, we don’t get a lot of flowers down in the Southern Water Tribe… too cold, but one of the things I found fascinating was the different meanings associated with them.” Sokka popped a full dumpling in his mouth. He motioned for Azula to eat, “I spent a whole day reading about all of their meanings and symbolisms after I accidently gave a girl yellow roses and she threw a fit. I thought that flowers were just that but she was upset because she thought I only thought of her as a friend… Anyways, I think that a sunflower fits you perfectly, Princess. They stand tall, with their heads up and face the day. You are one of the strongest people I know, do you realize that?” </p>
<p>Azula chewed her dumpling before speaking, “I think you are putting too much meaning into something that requires less thought. Somethings are just what they appear to be without adding our own meanings and symbolism.”</p>
<p>Sokka laughed, “Of course you’d think that Azula! And I tend to agree for the most part. But I don’t think you are just as you appear to be… you’re more... complex.”</p>
<p>“Oh Agni… is that why you brought me here Sokka? To work on some of your new pick up lines?”</p>
<p>He chuckled again, “Haha, no! I’m not sure that a pick up line would work on you anyways...   I-I actually wanted to apologize to you for… for how awful I was to you when we were younger.”</p>
<p>Azula nearly choked on her food, “Y-you’re serious? If I recall correctly, I was the one who chased you and your friends around the world. I even nearly killed your sister... Why on earth would you ever apologize?”</p>
<p>Sokka ate a few more dumplings, taking his time in answering, “I’m not saying that you were completely blameless but I think that the way things ended after the war… could have gone a lot differently. When Zuko put you away and then when he used you to find Ursa… that wasn’t fair to you. I wasn’t exactly kind to you either…I guess I just haven’t stopped thinking about how differently things would have turned out for you if we had given you a chance like we did for Ty Lee and Mai...even Zuko.”</p>
<p>She stayed silent. The dumplings she had eaten were sitting heavy in her stomach. Azula really tried to not think about her past as it always made her feel paralyzed with guilt.The actions of her adolescence  were something that she was still learning to reconcile with. She was not proud of how brainwashed she had been to remain loyal to Ozai and his toxic indoctrination. But to have someone who had directly suffered at her hands apologize was something she had never imagined would happen. </p>
<p>“Sokka, you don’t have to apologize… I was truly awful. I killed the Avatar and it was nothing short of a miracle that he ended up surviving. I was so caught up with all of Ozai’s lies...  If anything, I should be the one to apologize.” She finally said, unable to meet his eyes, eyes that resembled the cerulean waves beneath them.</p>
<p>“Azula, I know you’re sorry about that. I’ve had a lot of late night talks with Pop-pop and he’s told me all about how you’ve changed. I don’t know if this will mean anything to you, but I am really proud of how far you’ve come… Your resilience is admirable and it’s something that I wish I had an ounce of.” Sokka confessed. </p>
<p>She felt her emotions tangle in her throat, “T-thank you...I don’t know what else to say…”</p>
<p>“Me neither, I usually try to stay lighthearted but I felt that I really needed to get that off my chest. I-I want us to be friends… not just whatever landlord/tenant agreement we have. I hope when I go back to Republic City, we can remain friends. I’ll keep my promise of not telling anyone where you are but you, Tae and Pop-pop are becoming really important to me. I don’t want us to go back to being strangers...A-and I think that Tae would like it if he had a chance to visit the city! He is such a smart kid and I’d be happy to show him all sorts of cool stuff that Republic City has to offer.” He ended timidly. </p>
<p>Azula smiled sadly at the thought of Tae finally leaving Bay Town. He was such an eager and intelligent kid. She knew that as soon as he was of age, he’d leave her to find his place where his talents would soar. She felt tears prickle at the corner of her eyes as she realized that Tae would probably leave her sooner than she realized. When it came to that boy, Azula realized how little she cared to maintain any cool facade or indifference. </p>
<p>“Tae would love that.” Azula agreed in a strangled voice. “And it would be nice to know that there is someone out there who is also concerned about whether he is eating or sleeping well.”</p>
<p>Sokka smiled gently, his warm hand landing on her shoulder. He ran his hand along the side of her arm in a slow, comforting manner until he finally captured her hand in his. His touch was pleasant, the rough callused hand that held hers was reassuring. She let him lace her fingers through his. </p>
<p>They stayed like that for a moment…. or several. Azula had become unaware of time passing as she held the gaze of the man across from her. His blue eyes were waves that had engulfed her, carried her under their crest and she was powerless to their fury. Her surrender felt more like a victory as warmth radiated from his hand, searing her to the core. She felt a dormant part of her, the part of her that she had neglected for a long time awakened, demanding that she take action to sedate her desire which was slowly consuming her being. </p>
<p>
  <em>GONG...GONG….GONG </em>
</p>
<p>The midday alarm broke whatever spell had been cast over them. She removed her hand from his and hastened to pick up several dumplings, stuffing them simultaneously into her mouth. Her cheeks felt stretched and uncomfortable at the amount of food she had introduced to her mouth but she figured it would be a good cover to the blush that was overtaking her normally pale complexion.</p>
<p>Sokka seemed to have thought the same as  he also proceeded to shovel food into his mouth. “A-ah- ... fink … thaht wee n-nheed tuh heh dowww soooen…” he managed to vocalize through a mouthful of dumplings and rice balls. The noon alarm had finished its final gong in the distance. </p>
<p>Azula gingerly nodded her head as she helped him pack up the remains of their meal. She poured out a cup of tea and swallowed hurriedly, “Yes… I need to get dinner started soon…”</p>
<p>They quickly managed to pack their lunch and head down the trail. The silence between them was suffocating and awkward. Azula chided herself with every step as her eyeline kept focusing on the broad shoulders of the handsomely stupid warrior, ultimately settling lower on his shapely ass. </p>
<p>Had the midday alarm not gone off at that moment, she knew, she just knew that she would have ended up wrapped around his muscular body, their mouths eagerly exploring each other in broad daylight for all to see. Her hands would have run through his dark hair, dragging his wolf’s tail out of its band, nudging his mouth lower to her-....Azula shook her head.  She would have been just another notch on his belt and it made her feel queasy that the thought bothered her so much.</p>
<p>It shouldn’t. </p>
<p>He was just water tribe trash… someone who would be an insignificant trist if it came to it. And who cares if it was only a casual, one time occurrence? A physical connection would be inevitable seeing how both of them were young, attractive and unattached. An emotional, deeper connection would be...an impermissible transgression for Azula. </p>
<p>It would throw her whole life into chaos to develop deeper feelings other than lust for him. She did <em>NOT</em> feel anything more for Sokka other than sexual attraction. </p>
<p>She repeated the mantra with every step. </p>
<p>Sokka was off limits… he would be returning to the Fire Nation by summer’s end meanwhile she would continue to stay in Bay Town. She knew that. She was well aware of the fact and that nothing would change the inevitable. He was destined to shape the new, post-war world into prosperity  and she would do best to stay clear of any progress he achieved. He was the charming traveler who could find a place to belong anywhere, whereas Azula was surly, difficult and moody. She was happy, content and at peace exactly where she was and no man was worth disturbing that. </p>
<p>“Do you know what else I’ve thought about in regards to sunflowers?” Sokka finally managed to say as they drew closer to the base of the trail. </p>
<p>“What is that?” Azula asked in a tone that was the epitome of indifference. She was extremely proud considering the current state of her racing heart.</p>
<p>“Sunflowers are the saddest flowers I can think of. Sure they mean loyalty and agility but when you think about it, they spend their entire life following the sun, reaching for something that is so unattainable. On a cloudy day they face each other… but what if someone only planted one sunflower seed and there was only one lonely sunflower? What will that flower do on a cloudy day? Azula...who are you leaning on a cloudy day?” Sokka asked earnestly.</p>
<p>She had not expected his burning gaze to land squarely upon her. The question caught her off guard as well. What did he care if she had someone to lean on or not? He was going to leave Bay Town soon.</p>
<p>“I think that you need to lay off the metaphors. I’m not a flower and you’d do best to remember that…” Azula said coldly as they reached the edge of the docks. </p>
<p>“Of course, Princess… forgive me.” He replied, hitching his pack higher on his back. </p>
<p>They continued in painful silence until some fisherman called Sokka over to his boat. Azula continued without Sokka back to the inn. No one bothered taking a second glance at her except for perhaps the few creepy men that hung around the docks but she had always managed to ignore them.</p>
<p>As the Sunflower House's bright exterior began to peak itself over the hill in front of her, she felt herself cursing at the pink petals that swirled like snowfall around her. The subtle fragrance emitting from the trees reminded her of how earlier in the day the scent had wafted into the inn and beckoned her to accept Sokka’s invitation for a picnic. </p>
<p>How she was beginning to tire of flowers…</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'll post the last two chapters next week.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Words Unspoken</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello, I'd like like to welcome you to my LEMONS party... hope I don't disappoint!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Neither one of them spoke about what had transpired between them. </p>
<p>Occasionally, she would catch Sokka stealing glimpses of her while he worked. The look on his face was so difficult to decipher when previously he had been like an open book to her. When they happened to lock eyes, the mysterious look would be replaced with his goofy smile and he’d scamper off to finish whatever he was working on. It was maddening to her that her people skills were lacking her when she needed them most. </p>
<p>She tried not to dwell on why she was feeling so frustrated after their picnic. Against her better judgement, Azula knew she had developed a deep infatuation for the water tribesman that went beyond lust. It did not matter how many times a day she reminded herself that he was leaving, that he had a life outside of their little bubble and that any long term plans were doomed to lead to eventual heartbreak, she had already carved a space for him in her heart alongside her adoptive family. </p>
<p>Thankfully, the awkwardness between them abetted quickly enough. The cool spring days which seemed eternal were quickly flowing into the lazy days of summer. As the days grew more humid, hot and longer, Azula became more restless. </p>
<p>Normally she’d relish in the changing of seasons for she felt most at home in the thick humidity that settled in the bay. It reminded her of the Fire Nation and although her memories of the palace weren’t pleasant she still enjoyed the familiar climate. </p>
<p>
  <em>At summer’s end… at summer’s end… at summer’s end….<em></em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>The words Sokka had said rang through her head in soft echoes day in and day out. He would be leaving at the end of summer. For the most part, Azula had done a splendid job of reinforcing her facade of indifference in front of him. However, the turmoil she felt at losing him when he had become someone so important to her made her want to bring down that wall and ask him to stay. </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>But…. she couldn’t. </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>She’d be stupid to not notice how Sokka had a way with people that she never had. The bumbling teenager had stepped into his own. He was now an admirable, natural leader who people followed willingly and with confidence. In a matter of weeks, he’d managed to settle several petty squabbles and feuds in the town, he had helped arrange more trade agreements with the neighboring islands and had assisted the mayor in writing a new tax to help the town build a much needed medical center. </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Azula could only imagine the impact Sokka’s work ethic would have on a budding new infrastructure like the United Nations or Republic City. Although she’d never been there, she knew that she would have been impressed at the progress that Sokka had accomplished in the short decade after the war. If he were to stay behind, it would only stifle his ambition. It would be like relegating a koi fish to a glass of water...</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Which was why she was well aware that when summer’s end came, she would beckon him towards where he was needed most. His destiny and hers were on two completely different tracks and she had learned a very difficult lesson already to not go against what fate has predetermined. </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Despite knowing all this, it did not stop Azula’s pining. She had limited experience with flirting even though the men that passed through the inn were constantly hitting on her. She always brushed their attention aside and continued without a second thought. In her adolescence she might have been pleased that she was the one receiving the spotlight without the weight of her crown demanding it, but after a few years the attention was just another obstacle in her daily tasks. </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>There was also a huge difference between being hit on by unwanted suitors and being enticed by someone who had taken the time to learn what exactly it was that Azula liked. He had been the only one to see past her looks and even her now useless royal title. He saw her wit, her intellect in a way that no one else noticed. In a way that she knew no one else <em>would ever</em> notice. Which was why their quips and bickering were exciting to her. Sokka stood his ground where other more spineless men would tremble.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>What outsiders would perceive as a strange, maybe even violent comment between Azula and Sokka, they implicitly knew that it was a thinly veiled attempt at flirting. The other understood that underneath the surface of each of those threats or odd comments that had outsiders questioning whether the two could be in the same room without homicide, simmered the attraction she felt for him. It was thrilling how openly they bantered, like a secret no one else could possibly glean.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Azula smiled softly as she began to scoop flour onto the surface of her table. Sokka had reclaimed the abandoned outdoor kitchen space that the Sunflower House had neglected for perhaps more than a decade. It was nice to step out of the stifling kitchen from time to time and enjoy the rays of sunlight dance across the sky and listen to the chirps of cicadas. </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>She was lost in the rhythm of the dough as the sticky mess of water and buckwheat flour quickly came together to form a smooth, round sphere. Azula had been about to roll out the dough when a voice pulled her from a meditative-like state.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>“Miss Himawari… Miss Himawari!” the melodic voice repeated. </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Azula lifted her gaze to the woman in front of her. Tae’s teacher, a beautiful young woman with doe-like olive green eyes stood in her outdoor kitchen. Her deep chestnut locks shone like dark honey, swaying in the breeze despite the lack of any air currents in the thick humidity.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>“Oh… Ms. Seri. To what do I owe your visit? Is Tae alright?” she asked, wiping her hands on her apron.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>“Tae is fine… He’s such a sweet boy. I-I…. I’m here because of something Tae said the other day in class which has me quite troubled.” </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Azula’s eyebrows shot up, “He’s not being teased by his classmates, is he?”</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em> Ms. Seri laughed, “Oh no, Tae is quite popular these days.  His classmates absolutely adore him!  No… It has more to do with his situation at home. H-he mentioned that Mr. Haru would be leaving us at the end of the summer… I hope that Tae is mistaken.”</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>She rolled her eyes, “Is that honestly why you came all the way here?”</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Ms. Seri eyes widened even further, perplexed at Azula’s sneering tone, “Miss Himawari, I assure you that I do not want to interrupt you in your work but I simply must know. I’ve heard that you and your cousin aren’t that close but I wanted to confirm what Tae said with you. If there was any chance for Mr. Haru to sta-...”</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>“Haru is not my cousin.” She snapped, annoyed at the rumor. If anyone could see the thoughts that she had about her alleged cousin… well, they would be put out of their doubts that the two were related.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>“Oh! Well, I apologize for the misunderstanding… I just assumed since he was staying with you that it must be because he was your relative….” </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>“Ms. Seri, if that was your only reason for visiting then yes, Haru will be leaving at summer’s end. I don’t think that he has any interest in staying either… but by all means, please talk to him about it when he returns with my father from their fishing trip.” she said dismissively as she picked up her long rolling pin. </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>The rolling pin was pulled out of her hands and she found herself looking up at Seri’s beautiful face, her hands in the dainty ones of the schoolteacher. Azula noticed that Seri’s sunkissed skin had a light smattering of freckles across her nose. She was slightly flustered at how close they were to each other and quickly retreated a few steps back but Seri still had a hold of her hands in a surprising vice-like grip.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>“Miss Himawari, we must do all we can to make the remainder of his stay  wonderful… maybe then he would want to stay? Or the least we can do is plan a going away party so spectacular that he’d want to return to visit us…” her eyes pleaded helplessly. </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Azula attempted to hold back her biting remarks, but failed, “Ms. Seri… you must not have a lot of students to tend to their lessons if you have time to accost me on something so menial as a party…. Do whatever you like but do not drag me into it.”</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>“Oh but Miss Himawari, I’m sure that the whole town would be happy to help out! If you’re worried about the work, I’ll take care of everything! As long as we can use the Sunflower House as the venue, I’ll arrange everything from the set up, the food and even cleaning….” </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Azula managed to pull her hand free, “Like I said, do whatever you like. It does not matter to me whether that oaf stays or goes…”</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>“Hey now! That “oaf” hauled in a whole bunch of stuff today...” Sokka griped as he approached them, showing off the nets full of freshly caught oysters and fish. Her father also carried an impressive amount of shellfish. </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>“Mr. Haru and Mr. Sung! It is so lovely to see you both!” Seri gushed, her attention turned away from Azula and towards the water tribesman. </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Azula did not miss the way Seri batted her eyelashes towards Sokka while she spoke, “I was just telling Miss Himawari it would be a shame if we couldn’t find a way to get Mr. Haru to stay in Bay Town a bit longer… Your presence would be greatly missed.” </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Sokka smiled at the pretty teacher, “As much as I would love to stay longer, I can’t. I would be imposing too long on Himawari and Pop-pop’s hospitality. Besides, my sister and her husband are expecting their second child. She’d kill me if I wasn’t there for the birth.”</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>“I had no idea you had a sister… you’re so mysterious, Haru.” She gasped, clinging to the side of the table, the wanton look on her pretty face barely contained. </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Azula laughed under her breath at the thought of Sokka being considered mysterious and began to roll out her dough, listening to the ridiculous conversation.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>“Yeah well, that’s me… I don’t really like to talk too much about myself, you know? I’d rather be a man of few words and let my actions speak for themselves…” He puffed out his chest. </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>“Yes, I agree… you do seem like the strong, silent type.” Seri agreed in the same breathy tone as before, her eyes locked on the area of Sokka’s broad chest  where a light sprinkling of chest hair peaked from his robe. Azula was beginning to be concerned for the girl’s respiratory system. She did not want the girl fainting in her garden. </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>“What else can we help you with Ms. Seri?” her father asked kindly, snapping the schoolteacher out of her trance.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>“Actually… Mr. Sung, you could probably help me a great deal! Since Mr. Haru will be sadly leaving us sooner than we think, I was wondering if perhaps you would be willing to lend the Sunflower House for a going away party in Mr. Haru’s honor? He’s done such a fabulous job of sprucing up the place! And I already know that several villagers would be keen to help with food and cleaning…”</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Her father smiled warmly at the teacher, “ Of course! The village  hasn’t had a lot of reasons to celebrate these last few years, it would be delightful to gather everyone for a party.” </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Seri hugged her father and Sokka, “Wonderful! I’m so looking forward to it...I must go now! There is much to plan…” </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Her willowy frame swayed out of view. </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Azula laughed loudly, “Oh Agni… I can’t believe that some people actually consider you as the silent type! How on earth did she become a teacher?”</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>“Dear… be kind. Ms. Seri is a lovely young lady.” Her father chided, “Although you have a point. Haru is quite the chatterbox…”</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>“Aw Pop-pop… you too?” Sokka whined as they went inside with all of their catchings, leaving Azula alone to finish cutting her dough into thin noodle strands. </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>----------------------------</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>That summer was the happiest of Azula’s life. Happier than any memory she had of living in the palace or family visits to Ember Island.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Business was booming. Visitors came in from the neighboring areas to enjoy the sandy white beaches and the cliffed coast of Bay Town. Sokka ended up moving into her sister and brother-in-law’s abandoned room down in the family’s residence to make space for all of the guests that were coming and going. </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>He had managed to fully transform the facade of the building with a new siding and several fresh coats of paint. The veranda also received a much needed coat of paint.  He had roped in a few earthbenders to level out the uneven stone pathway and repaired the crumbling stone wall that lined the property. The small greenhouse her father cultivated was extended to a vegetable patch that Sokka had tilled for him. The two of them had added sunflowers all around the side of the building and along the perimeter of the property.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Inside, Sokka’s handiwork was seen as a vast improvement to the furniture. Some of the older chairs and tables had been used for firewood but for the most part, Sokka had accomplished a great deal with the materials he had at hand. Sunlight brightly illuminated the tavern after Sokka and Tae washed all the years of grime attached to their surface. He had even found the time to make a pulley system for Azula to carry all of the heavy luggage that guests would bring to the upper floors.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Despite being so busy, the two of them would stay up talking on the family’s private terrace after all the guests had gone off to their rooms. Their conversations consisted of the mundane, daily occurrences of the inn, philosophy, history, science, politics, Sokka’s adventures and Azula’s life. She found that her past became less difficult for her to talk about, at least with him. He had listened patiently to her express all the anger and frustration she had gone through at the hands of his sister and Zuko, without making excuses for Katara or criticizing Azula.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>They also goaded each other into sharing their most embarrassing moments or wishes. She found out that he wasn’t as much of a scoundrel as she had originally thought. In fact, she found it endearing that his romantic endeavours normally exploded in his face because he was set on causing his own misery. </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>No topic was off limits except for one. They could not acknowledge the apparent truth between them which was how head over heels she was for him. She worried that if she were to confess to him how she truly felt, his feelings would fall short to only be those of physical attraction. </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Deep down, it scared her to know that perhaps she’d never have anyone truly reciprocate her feelings. Azula was content with how effortless their friendship was and any confessions of love from her part would surely collapse the fantasy she had created alone….</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>The preparations for Sokka’s going away party were well underway. Seri had held true to her word, organizing the entire town into putting together a lavish event that the modest town had not seen in years. Even their customary festivals paled in comparison to Seri’s efforts.  The village elders clearly needed to hire the schoolteacher for any future events. </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Azula was impressed at how much Seri had managed to put together throughout the summer. She found the schoolteacher to be incredibly sweet-tempered, rivaling only her father in kindness. It was difficult to dislike the girl when she went above and beyond to please everyone. She couldn’t even bring herself to feel jealous at the longing looks Seri would cast towards Sokka, of which he did not even notice. </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>It was about two weeks before the last day of summer, two weeks until Zuko and Suki’s wedding. Sokka had arranged passage on a trade ship headed to the Fire Nations for the next morning. He had written to Zuko and his sister that he would indeed be at the wedding, leaving out his whereabouts of the past six months. </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>The whole inn was in a frenzy the moment Azula had finished her morning katas. She watched Seri make her way through the main street and up the road  to the Sunflower House. Throughout the rest of the day more and more people came to the inn. Soon, the entire garden was spectacularly decorated with colorful flower lanterns, and tables buckled under the weight of all the food everyone had brought. </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>As evening fell, children were running around the neighboring buildings, shooting fireworks at each other while others skipped rope or shrieked in delight at the puppeteers.The entire town had convened on their property and spilled onto the  adjoining streets. Tables and small booths congested the road so any cart or ostrich-horse would have difficulty accessing the Sunflower House. The lanterns that led the way to the festivities shimmered cozily in the dusk. </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>It was pleasant to not have to worry about the evening menu or the mess that would surely be left behind Azula thought as she finished tying the golden sash of her scarlet yukata . The food and drinks were flowing freely as were the conversations when she finally made her way to the garden. A few rowdier attendees had begun playing drinking games, of which Sokka happily participated.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Azula watched over a plate of mochi as Sokka and Seri shot up from their seats at the same time in a <em>noonchi</em> game. The two of them laughed loudly as the game participants hounded them into finishing their drinks. Seri resembled a woodland fairy in her pale green and yellow hanbok, her long hair plaited in a thick braid down her back. She captivated the crowd while she giggled after finishing her drink. </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>“My dear, why aren’t you joining the others?” her father asked, adding a few more pieces of her favorite mochi to Azula’s plate. </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>“I get too intense when I play games. Wouldn’t want to accidentally set someone on fire over a silly game of <em>noonchi.</em>”</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>He laughed, wrapping a reassuring arm around Azula’s shoulder, “Yes, that would upset quite a few people….However, my dear, I hope you realize not only are you depriving yourself of having a good time and making new friends but you’re also depriving others of getting to know what an amazing young woman you’ve become. I’m so proud of you, I just want to see you happy.”</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Azula hugged her father, “Thank you father, I-I’ll try my best to do just that.”</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>“I know you will… Now, I must leave you to go find Mr. Yu. He has been bragging for weeks that he has an eighty year old ginseng wine strong enough to grow hair on an Air Nomad…”</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>She watched her father disappear into the crowd. As the night progressed, she heeded his advice. Azula exchanged recipes with the old women from the markets and played a few card games with them. Whenever someone asked her to dance, she’d comply. </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>The moon was high in the inky black sky. Nearly all of the adults were several drinks in and any children left at the party were sleeping in their mother’s arms as they continued to chat happily with their neighbors. The thick humidity had eased, the sea breeze floated from the bay creating a cool blanket over those that were still left dancing. </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Azula made her way inside towards her family’s residence. The tavern was also crowded with some of the elders who had set up several pai sho tables. Her father’s ruddy face was among them, wearing Mr.Yu’s hair piece and singing loudly. Knowing her father’s drinking habits, the man would not be able to move from his location until a large bowl of hangover soup was placed under his nose. Their loud conversations came to a soft muffle as she closed the door behind her. </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>She removed her satin slippers and released her hair from the topknot that she had secured it earlier in the night. Mindlessly, she made her way to the washroom to prepare for bed. In a few hours, he would be leaving…</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>The door to the family’s residence opened before she had reached the washroom. </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Sokka was standing in the entrance. His large frame filled the space of the small living room as he kicked off his shoes. </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>“Hey! There you are!” He grinned at her, “Tae wanted me to let you know that he was going to be spending the night at a friend’s house...Did you have a good time?”</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Azula nodded, “Surprisingly, yes. Although, I learned way too much about all the drama that takes place in the morning markets. I don’t think I can look at Mrs. Jeon the same…” </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>He chuckled, “I’m glad that you made some friends… makes me feel better about leaving. I won’t have to worry about this sunflower being all alone.” His finger lightly poked the tip of her nose.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>“Oh shut up! I’ve managed just fine before you came along…” she teased, “But I will admit, you helped somewhat, so I guess I should be thankful to you for that…” </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>“Wow, Azula admitting to this water tribe savage helping her in some way and expressing gratitude…? I wonder if the South Pole has finally become a tropical paradise?” </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>She lightly batted his arm, “You’re so pleased about that, aren’t you?”</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>He caught her hand and pulled her into an embrace, “More than pleased, Princess. I’m ecstatic.” </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>The warmth of his body that surrounded her chased away any of the sleepiness that had plagued her. It was too much for her to continue fighting the urge to hold him for at least a moment… Her arms acted on their own accord, returning his embrace, holding him tightly, inhaling his spiced, masculine musky scent.  She could hear Sokka’s heartbeat rapidly increase which mirrored her own racing heart. </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>“You know Princess,” He said, resting his chin on top of her head, “It’s a shame that we didn’t really have a chance to hang out today… I think I must have talked to the whole town today except for you. You looked so beautiful tonight...”</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>The blood in Azula’s ears began hammering loudly. Sokka was crossing the unspoken line between them as he rubbed her back, her physical needs betraying her by arching into his touch. As far as she could tell, he wasn’t intoxicated so alcohol was not to blame for his boldness. She should put a stop to it… yet her body was not responding to her mind’s protest.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Her hands left Sokka’s waist, sliding up his broad chest and resting around his neck. Her fingernails gradually scratched at his scalp. She looked up at his brilliant blue eyes that ignited her core with desire. They held each other’s gaze, all concerns for the future quieted as time was suspended. The only true indication that time had indeed passed were the muffled sounds of the party meters away.   </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>“That truly is a shame. However will you make it up to me?”</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Sokka pulled her in closer just as she drew his face towards hers. Their lips crashed with the same violence of waves upon the shore, of a roaring blaze that consumed everything in its wake. She had been so careful...so restrained for months and it was all crumbling around her while her mouth hungrily explored his. A moan escaped her lips, his hands moving lower to the curve of her ass, pulling her thigh around his narrow hips. </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Azula quickly wrapped the other leg around his tall frame, pressing her core against his swelling groin, their lips never parting as he carried her to his bedroom. </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>He placed her gently on his bed, breaking the contact of their lips, searing her with his smoldering eyes. </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>The top of her yukata had loosened, the sash unraveling in a heap of tangled fabric. He slowly removed her socks, his large hands wrapping around her ankle and dragging it up her calf, parting her knees, exposing her creamy legs while he settled in between them. Meanwhile, his eyes never wavering from hers as he brought her calf to his lips.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>His blue eyes beckoned her towards her destruction. </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>“Azula… you have… no idea...” Sokka said in a strangled voice. She removed her legs from his grasp and sat up, silencing him with another passionate kiss which he returned with interest. Her hands slid down the front lapel of his summer tunic, exposing his strong pectoral muscles as she did away with the belt around his waist. The hairs that sprinkled across his chest and trailed down to his toned stomach were soft under her touch, she followed the trail with her fingertips. She felt the muscles contract tightly under her feverish touch. </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Sokka’s lips left hers, exploring the sensitive side of her neck where her pulse beat erratically. Her eyes closed tighter in bliss, his teeth nipped and licked incessantly at her throat,  his hands untying her sash and pulling away at her robe. Azula was now only in her small clothes, her breathing came in shallow takes. She clung to Sokka’s strong, bare shoulders as the pleasure began to coil in her womb.  </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>She felt the dampness between her legs beg for attention while she straddled the water tribesman. She could feel the thickness of his cock despite all the clothing that was still between them. Her hips bucked instinctively while Sokka’s hot mouth followed the curvature of her clavicle and landed on her still covered breast.  His teeth pulled roughly at the fabric, the friction of the cloth tantalizing her sensitive nipples and eliciting a cry from her lips. </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Sokka lifted his attention from her breast long enough to remove the encumbersome material. They spilled free and his mouth returned to its quest. His tongue teased her left nipple erect and he proceeded to do the same to the other, his hand following the contour of her breast, waist, and grasping her hips tightly. </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Azula ran her hands down his muscular back, eager to explore the plains that had tantalized her for months while he worked shirtless. She placed open-mouthed kisses on his shoulders, neck… any part of his skin that was accessible. </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Sokka pushed her onto her back, his mouth dragged down her abdomen. He teasingly kissed her lower and lower, taking his sweet time and not quite reaching the part which ached desperately for his attention. </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>“Oh Agni… Sokka, what are you doing to me?” She moaned, her voice a strangled and thick with need. </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>His hand caressed her knee, up her thigh and finally to the junction of her sex. She was still wearing her underwear as he slowly stroked her between her legs, setting her on fire. She did not care whether she was the kindling or the inferno so long as the fire that trailed her skin continued its course.  Her hips shot up at his touch, begging for more of the delicious pressure he was building inside of her. </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>“S-Sokka…Sokka…” Azula gasped while Sokka continued torturing her pussy. He finally pulled her underwear off, leaving her fully naked and splayed on his bed. </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Sokka’s eyes raked her naked body up and down deliberately, settling on the neat patch of dark hair where his fingers were caressing her. The look on his face reflected the same need as hers. They had pretended for too long that they did not want each other, that they weren’t yearning for each other…</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>“Azula, my love… you’re so damn perfect…” He sighed as his lips touched the soft skin of her thigh.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>The world fell out from underneath her as his tongue separated the folds of her core. The flicker of his tongue was just as deliberate as his fingers had been, shooting sparks of electricity at the bundle of nerves with every movement. He slid a finger in and out of her wet pussy...Her hands clawed at the bedding while her knees closed, trapping Sokka’s head in between her legs. He used his other hand to press her thigh down towards the mattress.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>It was difficult to concentrate on anything other than his glorious mouth bringing her closer and closer to the edge but Azula couldn’t help fixate on the words he had called her...</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>My love. </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Surely he hadn’t meant it as anything other than a term of endearment, right? It didn’t mean anything more than that... She had heard him use the word so casually that he was sure that it would be more difficult to find someone in town whom he hadn’t referred to as such. If he knew exactly how rarely she used the word, if he had any idea of how much it scared her that he used it so flippantly… </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Her thoughts were drowned out as he slid another finger inside of her, her inner muscles clamping tightly around them. The tension deep in her belly increased to the point of her bursting at the seams. Azula clung fiercely to Sokka’s wolf tail, her orgasm rocking her body. The tremors coursing through her body did not ease up nor did the efforts of his tongue. He removed his fingers, holding both of her legs down and spreading them further. His tongue ran up and down her slit until it was at her opening, slowly he pushed his tongue inside, tongue-fucking her into senselessness. </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Azula cried out Sokka’s name loudly as she came a second time, all the while he continued to draw out more spasms with his tongue.  </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>“I suppose... that there is some…. benefit to your scoundrel ways…” She panted through ragged breath, lazily tracing invisible lines on his bronze shoulders.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>He barely lifted his head as he peppered kisses alongside her inner thigh, his facial hair rough on against the smooth skin, “I believe… that it has.... more to do with you… than any skill I may have…”</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Azula grinned, “Modesty really does not become you…” </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>“Oh, I am not done showing you how <em>modest</em> I can be princess.”</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>“Nor am I…” She sat up, pushing him down so that she lay sitting on top of him. “I think it’s time we’ve gotten rid of these trousers, don’t you?”</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>She reached behind to unbutton the front of his trousers. His large, strong hands held her steady as her shaky ones fumbled. Her body was still feeling unsteady from the pleasure he had given her only moments before. </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Azula finally managed to unfasten the damn buttons, his cock smacking against her ass. She got off from on top of him and together they worked to remove his trousers properly. It was her turn to drink in his perfect form. </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>She had only been intimate with two other men so she did not have a lot to compare to but Sokka’s cock was imposing, resting heavily against his stomach, the coarse hair at his loins neatly groomed. Her hands wrapped around the bottom of his cock, massaging him base to tip, her thumb taking a moment to tease a bit of precum from the slit and then back down to the base. She repeated the motions, Sokka’s eyes were becoming heavy-lidded. </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Her lips soon followed her hand, her tongue explored inch after inch of his thick cock. </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>“Azula…” he panted, lifting her tangled hair from her face, her mouth attempting to fully take him in. She relaxed her jaw, her head bouncing up and down on his cock. Her eyes watered but she continued as Sokka’s grunts filled her ears, his hands pulling at her hair in a way that excited her even more. Her free hand caressed his balls while she alternated from licking to sucking him deep into her throat. </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>“I-I’m going…” he groaned, his fingers further tightening at her scalp. </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Azula did not stop. She continued hungrily, taking him as deeply as her mouth allowed. Up and down, not caring how noisy she was being... </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>He came in her mouth, which she swallowed without qualm. She swirled the tip of his cock with her tongue, kissing it as she finally wiped the saliva that had run down her front. </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>“Wow… is there anything you can’t do?” Sokka panted heavily, removing the strands of hair that clung to her flushed face.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em><em>“Get you to stay...”</em> she thought wistfully while she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him longingly. </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>His arms went around her as well, holding her tightly to the solid wall of his chest. His cock was already fully hard in between them, she slid her slick pussy against his length. His hand moved to caress her breast, his thumb moving gradually over her swollen nipple, the other dug into her ass cheek. </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Another moan escaped her throat, “Sokka… please…”</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em> He turned her on her back, his legs moving her knees so that he could center himself at her opening. She wrapped her legs around his waist, beckoning him forward. The wait was maddening as the tip of his cock found her slit.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>He pushed forward, her hips thrusting to meet his, to close the gap that divided them for too long. Her walls stretched to envelop his girth. She threw her head back as he began to move. He filled her up so completely, so entirely that it was impossible to tell where she stopped being Azula and she became a part of him. </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Their rhythmic movements began to pick up speed, each taking just as much as receiving from the other. She found that all she could do was blindly kiss at whatever patch of skin was within her reach, clutching his ass as he pounded into her. Azula’s climax was not far off, strange, strangled cries emitting from her, each more vocal than the one before it.  </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Sokka continued to thrust into Azula as she reached the precipice of ecstasy, her walls seizing around him tightly. She held him as tightly as her dizzy state allowed her, indicating wordlessly where she wanted him to finish. </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>They continued their love making until fatigue finally claimed them, each fully sated in the embrace of the other. Sokka held her tightly to his bare chest in his sleep, his rest well earned. Azula tried to fight off the drowsiness that pulled at her heavy eyelids. </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>She wanted to memorize every line on his handsome face, the slope of his nose, the curve of his lips, the way the moonlight cast shadows across his eyelashes… </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>It did not matter if she spent centuries gazing at him, he would be a sight she wouldn’t tire of. </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Tears prickled her eyes, she did not move to wipe them. A pain deeper than she had imagined sunk somewhere between her rib cage and heart, knocking the air from her lungs. She hadn’t felt this hopeless, this desperate since all those years ago when she was tied to the grate.  </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>She was going to miss him. </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>She did not want him to leave… He needed to stay… <em>She needed him!</em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Why had she spent so long pretending that that wasn’t the case? She had wasted so much of the little time they had. And for what? She still ended up doing the exact thing she had wanted to avoid. Maybe her heart would have been more prepared to carry on if she had been more honest with him and with herself? </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>“Stay with me…”She whispered softly into his chest again and again until she fell asleep, knowing that he would not hear a word.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>------------</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Sokka watched from the deck of the small trading ship as Bay Town became an obscure speck on the horizon. He felt like he had left behind a part of himself on the docks and it was driving him crazy how a single goodbye was unsettling him. Despite having been overpacked for his journey he felt like he was leaving empty handed. And it was because he had left everything with her...because without her there was nothing.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>He had woken up alone.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>That he had expected. Azula had always been very clear about bringing girls back to his room in her efforts to shield Tae, even if the only girl he had ever wanted to spend the night with had been her. </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Being with her had been….tragically wonderful. </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>It had been everything he had ever imagined, and he had fantasized about taking Azula to bed countless times. The odd jokes and hungry eyes that they had exchanged over the months culminated to their one passionate night together. He was angry with himself for being such a coward and waiting so long. There had been so many times that if only he had worked up the nerve, they could have had more time. </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Perhaps he was being too greedy? Maybe he should be on his knees thanking the Spirits that he had even had a chance to be with her, even if it had been brief.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>But he had also seen the war that was going behind her amber eyes the previous night. She too had been scared.  Something had always held her back when they flirted in their own odd, often morbid way that no one really understood. The single shadow of a doubt across her face had always been enough to knock any certainty he felt. </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>And he knew what he felt. It had been a simple realization for him one random, insignificant day when he understood that what the fire princess had ignited within him was more than desire. It was an attraction that magnetically drew him in, it was jubilance at finally meeting someone who could go tit-for-tat with him, it was love and it was simply just Azula.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Sokka had spent countless hours since he’d realized that he had fallen in love with Azula trying to find ways to move past the knot that always seemed to choke him when he tried to tell her how madly in love he was.  Whenever he had felt that he had finally found the words to rationally explain to Azula why it was that they were meant to be together despite their less than ideal history and ambiguous future, his courage was shaken to the core by the impenetrable wall she’d put up between them.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>But he still hoped that their relationship would be more than friendship or even friends with benefits. And when she had responded to his touch last night so eagerly, he had hopes that perhaps his wishes had come true, that she returned his feelings. </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em> However, he had also noticed her reaction to the way he had called her his love. As she stiffened for a moment underneath him, he realized that if he had told her earlier how much she had managed to completely overturn everything within him, she would have had him out the door sooner. It did not matter to Sokka if it had been nothing more than a tryst to her, he knew he would find a way for her to realize how much he loved and cared for her. He hoped that eventually Azula would realize that he had never intended for theirs to be a brief encounter. Sokka knew that Azula would need time and he was willing to give her all the time in the world she needed. </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>While they said their goodbyes on the dock, Sokka had hoped that Azula would mention that she would at least miss him. But no such words escaped her as she ushered him onto the boat. </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>It must have been his punishment for being so careless with other people’s feelings. It served him right that after so many years of enjoying the single life carelessly that he would fall deeply in love with someone like Azula who was reticent with matters of the heart. </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Azula had once laughed at him when he had confessed to her that most of his failed relationships were of his own doing, he prayed to whatever spirit was listening that Azula was not one of them.</em>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you all for the kudos/comments! They seriously make my day and I read them as I write. I was going to post the last two chapters together but holy hell has this year gone off to a rough start. I will finish writing/uploading soon (as long as we don't live through another historical event). Take care of yourselves!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Letting Go</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zuko and Suki’s wedding ceremony was beautiful. Sokka wrote to Azula, Tae and Pop-pop in great detail of the entire event. Everything from how delicious the food was (although not as good as Azula’s cooking)  to which foreign dignitary had tripped over themselves to shower the new couple with well wishes. Of course, he assured them,  the wedding paled in comparison to the marvelous party that Bay Town had arranged for him.</p>
<p>He wrote about how much he missed them, careful not to include any incriminating details in the joint letters and how upon arrival the newly weds,  along with Katara had been more than livid with his sudden disappearance and lack of communication. Sokka assured them that he managed to patch things over with his friends and sister after suffering several water whips. </p>
<p>The workload when he finally arrived in Republic City was astronomical. His secretary had done a fine job of holding down the fort but his fellow councilman flocked to Sokka the moment he walked through the grand hall. The piles of memos and requests on his desk had exceeded the height of his candlesticks.</p>
<p>However, he was grateful that he could busy himself with work to avoid thinking of the hollowness slowly devouring him. </p>
<p>In all of the letters Azula wrote to him, there was no hint of affection or indication that she missed him. He knew that it might not have been in line with her personality to bare such emotions on paper but he still poured over each letter in hopes of finding something that was not there. Just a small inkling of concern from her was all he needed to cast out the loneliness he felt whenever he arrived at his empty apartment. </p>
<p>Sokka followed Azula’s lead and kept his correspondences lighthearted and friendly. He didn’t want to scare her by coming off too strong or aggressive. </p>
<p>He kept reminding himself of that as Azula’s letters became less frequent once spring rolled into Republic City. It wasn’t that she was losing interest, she was just busy running a business and taking care of her family. Sokka was also busy as well, what with the council and his ever increasing responsibilities with the Southern Water Tribe consuming his time. He just needed to be patient….</p>
<p>Tae’s letters would fill in the gaps that Azula’s had left. </p>
<p>In the letters that Tae wrote, he would include all of the on-goings of the town and the inn. The town gossip was always so amusing to Sokka. The simple life of Bay Town always managed to ease off any stress that gripped Sokka and looked forward to his letters that would arrive almost every two to three weeks. </p>
<p>Pop-pop fell ill over the summer. Azula had hired a few extra hands to help with the increase in business. Sokka was happy to read about the success of the Sunflower House but his concern came when Tae mentioned in a letter that Pop-pop’s nephew had moved in with them from Ba Sing Se. </p>
<p>Sokka tried not to focus too much on Tae’s reluctant admiration for Pop-pop’s nephew, Ri. It was sweet that the boy would write desperate pleas for Sokka to return before Azula fell in love with the new tenant at the Sunflower House since Ri had taken an interest in her almost immediately.</p>
<p>According to Tae, the man was six years older than Azula and a merchant in the middle ring of Ba Sing Se but decided to move to Bay Town to expand his market in addition to helping Pop-pop. He was shrewd in his business dealings yet fair and generous with his neighbors.  Pop-pop was incredibly fond of him as well, having raised Tae’s mother and Ri like siblings each summer when he would visit from Ba Sing Se. </p>
<p> He would reassure the boy that as soon as he found an opportunity to take a vacation, Sokka would make his way to the coastal town. With each letter his guts twisted with jealousy at the thought of not being with her, resenting the man that had unknowingly taken his spot in their lives. </p>
<p>Work was beginning to lose its appeal. Why was he working so hard? </p>
<p>For what?  </p>
<p>It had been more than a year since he had last seen her, surely she wouldn’t have forgotten him in that time? He should have insisted on returning and splitting his time between Republic City and Bay Town, regardless of the fact that Azula had never made any indication that was what she wanted. They had actually made no promises to each other except to keep in touch. Even that promise was being forgotten…</p>
<p>It was a week before the Children's Day holiday, Sokka had barely glanced up from his pile of work that had doubled as the eager council members with children and grandchildren rushed to finish any pending assignments before the holiday. The only indication he had of the balmy spring weather came from the open window in his office. </p>
<p>A mail courier arrived carrying a letter from Bay Town. By now, he knew not to get his hopes up that Azula had written him. It had been about three months since her last letter which had been disappointingly brief. </p>
<p>He tore the seal off of Tae’s letter, his eyes quickly scanning the page, meanwhile his heart dropped with every brushstroke. </p>
<p>
  <em>Hi Sokka, </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I am not sure how to say this so I will just go ahead and say it: </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Auntie and Uncle Ri are going to get married. It’s not official yet, but I overheard him talking with grandpa last night. As soon as I heard, I knew I had to tell you. Sokka, I know you care a lot for Auntie. You should try to visit us when you get the chance but I would understand if you can’t anymore.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I’ll write more next time there is more news on their engagement. Sorry to have to tell you such awful news. By the way, Mr. Yun, Ms. Seri, grandpa and the mayor say hi.  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Tae</em>
</p>
<p>Sokka sunk dejectedly into his chair for a moment. </p>
<p>Of course. </p>
<p>It made perfect sense to him that someone else would fall in love with Azula and that she would accept. She was incredibly intelligent, beautiful and caring in her own way. One would have to be an idiot to let her go. </p>
<p>Which is what he was….</p>
<p>He jolted from his daze and began to furiously write down instructions for his secretary to follow in his absence. If he was going to lose her to someone else he would rather Azula rip his heart out in person than receive a letter later on. It was fortunate that the holiday was around the corner so he wouldn’t be burdening his staff with excessive work. Depending on what mode of transport he took, he would need anywhere from two weeks to a month to go see her. </p>
<p>Perhaps Aang would allow him to borrow Appa? But the Avatar’s sky bison would be too noticeable. No matter how isolated Bay Town was, it would be pretty  difficult to explain to the villagers how it was he managed to acquire Appa without revealing Azula’s true identity… </p>
<p>Sokka continued brainstorming different modes of transportation when his secretary entered, his polished demeanor appearing positively frazzled.</p>
<p>“Oh Lee, I’m glad you’re here, I was about to call you in… I’m leaving Republic City tonight, I think I should be back in a month or so.” Sokka said as he shuffled his paperwork into more manageable piles on his desk.</p>
<p>“Councilman, there is someone here to see you..”</p>
<p>“Not now, tell them to come by when I return. I need to head out as soon as possible.”</p>
<p>“Sir, I tried explaining that they needed to set up an appointment first but she is refusing to leave without seeing you… she said that she insists that the Councilman take responsibility for her… situation. She would not give her name until she is granted an audience with you.” Lee trailed off, his cheeks coloring a brilliant shade of red. </p>
<p>Sokka’s face did the opposite, draining of color. A punch to the gut would have been more welcomed than whatever Lee was insinuating. It had been years since he had fooled around carelessly… Ever since his return to Republic City he had been practically living the life of a monk!</p>
<p>Although, it was not out of the question that one of the women he had had a brief encounter with before Azula would be demanding Sokka to take responsibility for certain… actions. </p>
<p>He slumped into his chair again, his hands buried in his face dejectedly. The travel itinerary that sat on his desk mocked him. </p>
<p>“Let her in I suppose…”</p>
<p>“Right away, Councilman...” Lee’s hurried footsteps shuffled along.</p>
<p>Sokka swallowed the bile that threatened to rise up his throat. He tried thinking about who the woman could be. His list was not long no matter how much his friends teased him of his bachelor ways. Why would this woman wait to find him years after events had transpired? And why now of all times when he was about to see Azula?</p>
<p>“Councilman, a Ms….” Lee interrupted his spiraling thoughts. </p>
<p>“He knows exactly who I am.” A cold, sneering voice came from the hall. </p>
<p>His head snapped up at the jeering tone, locking his gaze with a pair of familiar amber eyes. </p>
<p>In the doorframe stood Azula. Half of her hair was collected on top of her head while the rest of the raven mane cascaded down her back. She was wearing a light ruby red summer tunic and the scarlet color on her lips complimented the fabric perfectly. It had been nearly two years since he had last seen her shrinking frame standing on the docks, yet all the time that had passed seemed inconsequential in the moment. </p>
<p>Azula was in his office. She was in Republic City….</p>
<p>“Lee, you may take the rest of the day off.” Sokka said hoarsely. </p>
<p>Lee nodded quickly, leaving them alone. </p>
<p>Each stayed in their positions, neither one compelled to break the spell that had come over them. He was afraid that if he did anything that she’d escape like smoke through his fingers.</p>
<p>But that was the problem… </p>
<p>He had been afraid all this time. Since the moment he realized that he loved Azula he had been more scared of all the hypothetical situations rather than consider the possibilities of success. What if it didn’t work out? What if she didn’t feel the same way about him? What if she wasn’t interested?</p>
<p>He had made excuses after excuses yet what exactly was it that he gained from that?  Sokka was tired of beating around the bush, of holding back. It wasn’t like him and it was about time that he remembered who he was again. </p>
<p>“So… Councilman Sokka? You have quite the diligent secretary, he deserves a raise. The man would not let me through to you without an appointment.” Azula finally commented, stepping into his office and taking the seat across from him. </p>
<p>“W-what are you doing here Azula? I-I thought tha-” he stammered, stringing along his words clumsily. </p>
<p>“I was in the area… I have business with a certain water tribesman who owes me a few meals.”  She smiled wickedly, playing with a blue flame between her fingers. “Father sold the Sunflower House to his nephew. Apparently, the nurse who took care of father when he fell ill last summer wants to enjoy a quiet retirement with him....”</p>
<p>He laughed at the thought of Pop-pop charming his bedside nurse. His laughter dispelled any of the awkwardness that lingered between them. Sokka rose from his chair and sat on the edge of his desk, inches from her. He wanted to sweep her into his arms but first he needed to be sure of something.</p>
<p>“ I heard that you were getting married.” </p>
<p>“Oh dear, does it seem that you have a runaway bride on your hands?” her voice dripping with mocked concern. </p>
<p>“Azula… What the hell happened?” He asked, attempting to curb his frustration from coating each syllable. </p>
<p>The flame that danced across her fingertips extinguished. Azula reached out, her hand still warm from the residual heat of her fire and held his hand. </p>
<p>“I decided that perhaps it was time that I took control of my own fate… I missed you.” she directed at his hand, not looking up at him. </p>
<p>It was as if a bolt of lightning struck him on a cloudless day, the unexpected words knocking him, overturning his world. Sokka could not believe how jubilant he felt at hearing those words coming from Azula. </p>
<p>He pulled her into his arms, holding her tightly, “I missed you too… so much. Your letters stopped coming a-and then Tae said that you and Pop-pop’s nephew were a thing…” </p>
<p>“He wasn’t wrong. Ri is a good man, and I think that if things had been different, if you had never stumbled into Bay Town, we could have been very happy… But that’s the problem Sokka, no matter how hard I tried, I just kept thinking about you. I think that my father knew the entire time as well. He basically told me that he would never give his blessing unless he was certain that I would be happy.”</p>
<p>“Why didn't you say anything in your letters? You know how I feel about you…”</p>
<p>She pulled apart from him slightly as she reached up to touch his cheek, her finger slowly sweeping along his, “Sokka, I wasn’t sure if you were actually serious or not. I was scared that if you stayed in Bay Town that you’d tire of us… of me once you got bored. Besides, you’re needed here, I couldn’t ask you to give that up for me! I know better than anyone what it’s like to be disappointed because things could have turned out differently! If I had asked you to stay, I would always be wondering if you’d start resenting me for keeping you from what you were meant to be or do… I couldn't let you go through that as well.”</p>
<p>“Azula, I could never get tired of you! And everything that you just mentioned, about Republic CIty and being where I’m needed…. none of that has mattered!  I’ve been so miserable without you. You know I haven’t had a lot of luck in the relationship department, which is why I held back all those times in telling you that I am in love with you. I-I guess I was also scared that perhaps you never really considered me as someone you could love... that’s why I was so hesitant to visit all this time. And it wa-...”</p>
<p>Sokka was interrupted mid sentence when Azula kissed him chastely on the lips. He stared at her, dumbfounded for a few seconds. </p>
<p>“For being so smart, we’ve been quite foolish, haven’t we?” she said shyly, her cheeks flushing with color. </p>
<p>Thankfully, words escaped him, preventing him from saying anything stupid and possibly sending Azula out the door. He reached for her again, tilting her face to meet his impatient lips. He kissed her with all the frenzy that had been pent up within him since he had last seen her. </p>
<p>His hands could not get enough of her soft curves, they could get enough of her silky locks… Her eagerness was also apparent as her hands roamed his body with just as much enthusiasm akin to a deepset hunger. </p>
<p>He turned her around, lifting her on top of his desk. Azula’s legs locked around his middle, anchoring him to her. He could feel himself swell as he pressed into her, desperate to make up for lost times. </p>
<p>The piles of paperwork and scrolls on his desk scattered across the floor, his inkstone clattered loudly but he didn’t care when the scent of jasmine from Azula’s hair wafted over his senses. She was the only thing that mattered, then, now and for the rest of his life if he had his way. </p>
<p>Her hands began tugging at the front of his shirt, searching blindly for the hem and buttons. He did the same with her tunic, slipping a hand under it, caressing her breast with resolved intent. She arched into his touch, her soft pants igniting him with wild lust.</p>
<p>He followed the line of her jaw, trailing hot kisses as he continued to draw out her needy cries. Azula clung to him as he focused on the sensitive spot where her pulse beat erratically. </p>
<p>“Well,  I was wondering why Lee was nowhere to be found but I guess this answers my question... You could have at least closed the door, this is a government building.” A voice interrupted them. </p>
<p>Sokka and Azula pulled away from each other in a daze, confused at the interruption. </p>
<p>“Oh Snoozles, is she the reason why you’ve been so mopey?” Toph said, her bare foot taking in the room. Azula was still on the wooden desk, away from Toph’s seismic sensing. </p>
<p>Azula silently tugged her clothes back into place. Sokka didn’t bother since the blind Chief of Police had a habit of nearly crashing down the door to his apartment whenever she had gone out drinking with her cop buddies. In most of those moments he was even more underdressed than his current state.... And she was also blind, so there was that too. </p>
<p>“What are you doing here Toph?” his voice thick with barely contained lust.</p>
<p>“I can’t visit my best friend and whatever lady he’s banging on taxpayer’s property?” she replied as she strolled into the room towards the seating area near the window overlooking the steps leading into City Hall, unbothered that she had disturbed their very…. enthusiastic reunion. “Who’s the broad? Is she someone I’ve met or did you just pick her up from the street?” </p>
<p>Sokka silently motioned for Azula to stay on the desk, away from the floor. He hadn’t told anyone about Azula. While he knew Toph would not care that he had kept such a huge secret from her, he wanted to keep her return a secret and  define whatever was going on between him and Azula before any of his friends began to pry into their business. </p>
<p>Azula had other plans. She stood from the desk and wrapped her arm around his waist. Toph’s eyebrows knitted together in confusion as she tried to place who it was in front of her. Sokka had not been kidding when he told Azula that a lot of people believed the princess to be dead, Toph being one of them. How Zuko and Aang managed to fool even Toph was beyond him...</p>
<p>“Long time no se-... Well, I suppose you’ve never been able to actually <em>see</em> me, have you dirt muncher?” Azula smirked as recognition and shock flooded Toph’s face, her milky green eyes utterly perplexed.</p>
<p>“What… the… actual <em>FUCK?”</em> Toph whispered, her head moving between the two in disbelief. </p>
<p>“W-we can expla-...” he stammered but Toph cut him off.</p>
<p>“Is <em>she</em> the girl that has had you acting so depressed? When you said you met someone and didn’t elaborate I thought it was because she must have been married or underage… but oh-ho ho! I would have <em>NEVER</em> thought that you’d be bumping uglies with Princess Sparkypants! Does Zuko know….? Wait, does your <em>sister</em> know?” Toph asked wickedly, clearly enjoying the way Sokka’s heart rate spiked at  the mention of Zuko and Katara. </p>
<p>“This is why I wanted you to stay on the desk.” Sokka whispered in Azula’s ear quietly.</p>
<p>Azula squeezed his hand reassuringly, “Don’t worry, I don’t care who knows I’m here. I’m tired of hiding…. This was going to happen eventually, might as well get one of your friends out of the way.”</p>
<p>“Does this mean you’re staying in Republic City?” </p>
<p>“It does. I hope your apartment is clean because I don’t think I’ll be able to find a hotel willing to give an ex-fire nation princess a room. Perhaps I can make your <em>favorite dishes</em> in exchange for lodging?” She grinned suggestively. </p>
<p>Sokka kissed Azula on the side of her head, elation spilling out of him.”We should get your bags then, shouldn’t we? Or should I just buy you everything you need? I could show you all the best places in Republic City...” </p>
<p>“You guys know I’m still here right?” Toph asked, leaving her behind in his office as Sokka and Azula hurried to his apartment, impatient to return to what was sure to be an extensive reunion. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-------</p>
<p>Epilogue</p>
<p>Sokka tried to feign sleep in a desperate attempt to fool the little hands yanking at his hair. He was exhausted and needed just a few more minutes of sleep. </p>
<p>His eyes were pried open, he came face to face with a pair of dark blue eyes. </p>
<p>“WAKE UP DADDY!!!!” his youngest daughter yelled, bouncing on his chest and knocking the wind out of his lungs. Himawari was always so rambunctious regardless of the time of day. Sokka even suspected that the little toddler gained energy from draining it from her parents as they spent tireless hours chasing after the firecracker child. </p>
<p>“Girls… shhhh…. Mommy and daddy are tired. Your brother was crying all night.” he groaned. His eyes were itchy, begging for more rest. </p>
<p>“But daddy, you promised we’ll go see Uncle Aang and Auntie Katara today!!!” His oldest, Kanna begged, her tone slightly whimpering in a manner that pulled at Sokka’s heartstrings, her amber orbs widening innocently. </p>
<p>“Okay, okay… just don’t wake up mommy or your brother.” Sokka sighed as he left the warm cocoon of his bed and his wife’s side. </p>
<p>Azula was still thankfully asleep. She had given birth to their son five days ago. The adjustment of having three children under the age of six was taking a toll on both of their sleep schedules. They were outnumbered by the little ones now. </p>
<p>Sokka went to check on his infant son Hakoda, pleased to see he was still fast asleep and dry. </p>
<p>He walked into the living room where his daughters were chasing after each other with fireballs. </p>
<p>“GIRLS! You know you can’t firebend inside! You have to wait for mommy so that you don’t hurt yourselves…” He repeated for what seemed like the hundredth time. Sokka was proud that his girls were firebenders like Azula but he hadn’t realized how much furniture he would be replacing. </p>
<p>He began to prepare breakfast for his family. Katara had left weeks worth of prepared meals in their icebox when Hakoda had been born. It was absolute bliss not having to worry about food in addition to all of the other responsibilities that came with a newborn. </p>
<p>Sokka gathered the girls to the table after much bargaining, pleading and crying, mostly from him. </p>
<p>He had just set breakfast down when Azula strode in. Her hair was neatly pulled back in a simple bun with wisps of strands framing her face. She was wearing a long sleeved, black dress with a red belt cinched at her waist the same shade of red as her lipstick.  The hem of her dress danced along the floor, her house slippers peaking through the fabric. The only evidence that she had barely slept were the dark circles under her eyes but it did not retract from her beauty. </p>
<p>It amazed Sokka how in control his wife always was, even when chaos reigned in their household. Sokka would constantly tell her that if it weren’t for her, he wouldn’t have ever thought to settle down and have a family.  </p>
<p>“MOMMY!” the girls cried, delighted at the excuse to spring up from the table and ignore their breakfast.  </p>
<p>“No, no… back to the table. Daddy worked hard to make breakfast for us…” She said in a gentle but stern tone that their daughters immediately obeyed. It was a superpower his wife possessed that he wished he could borrow from time to time. </p>
<p>“My love, what time do you have to be at the opening today again?” Sokka asked as he helped Himawari with her chopsticks. </p>
<p>“The opening isn’t until this evening but I’ll be leaving here pretty soon to meet father, Tae, and the rest of the family at the station. Are you sure you’ll be alright with the two of them?” Azula checked over her cup of tea. </p>
<p>“Of course we will be! We’re going to have a great time with Auntie Katara and Uncle Aangy, right girls?” they nodded in agreement, “What time should we show up?”</p>
<p>“Perhaps four? Honestly Sokka, you don’t have to go… the girls will just be tired and fussy by then.” </p>
<p>“Nonsense! Opening your third restaurant is a huge deal! We should be there to support you... besides, if Hakoda needs a diaper change I can help you. Have I mentioned how amazing you are for opening a restaurant five days after giving birth?” Sokka beamed at his wife. </p>
<p>She rolled her eyes, “You know that I wouldn’t have given birth five days before my restaurant opening if you hadn’t given me <em>that look</em>… nine months ago.” </p>
<p>Sokka laughed, “I recall events differently, my love. Didn’t you send my secretary a broiled eel lunch box? It is not my fault if I interpreted it exactly how you meant it.” </p>
<p>“Daddy, what look did you give mommy? Why did mommy send you broiled eel?” Kanna asked innocently. </p>
<p>Azula smirked while Sokka fumbled to answer the five year old girl. Despite being flustered, he managed to dodge further questions and explanations. It was scary how inquisitive the child was at times. </p>
<p>The family finished their breakfast. Azula fed Hakoda and made her way with the infant to pick up her family who were coming to Republic City for the grand opening. </p>
<p>Pop-pop and his nurse, whom he had married half a year after Azula had moved to Republic City were frequent visitors, often bringing Ri and his wife, Seri. Tae finished school in Bay Town and had moved to Republic City to continue his studies but spent the summer holidays in Bay Town visiting his grandfather. He had lived with them briefly until he decided he wanted to be closer to the university and further away from screaming children. Pop-pop’s nephew, Ri was consoled by the beautiful Seri after Azula left. The two married around the time Sokka and Azula found out that Himawari was conceived. </p>
<p>Azula and Ri became business partners as the Sunflower House became more popular. Ri had opened a few hotels in the Earth Kingdom under the same name. When he began scouting a location in Republic City, Azula and Ri decided to open a joint restaurant and hotel operation. Eventually, Azula’s restaurants were going to expand to the rest of the earth Kingdom but the mother of three decided that it would be best if she didn’t travel with small children when her husband was busy with international and Republic CIty council affairs.  </p>
<p>Sokka brushed the girl’s hair, wrestling them to sit still long enough for him to collect their dark hair into lopsided pigtails. Their nanny usually did a better job of keeping the girls looking presentable and not feral. </p>
<p>It was a warm, early autumn day, the leaves had not yet started to change colors.</p>
<p>He loved listening to the small girls play pretend as they walked the streets of Republic City towards the docks to Air Temple Island. </p>
<p>The ferry had not yet arrived so the three of them enjoyed bubble tea as they waited. Iroh’s creation had become a huge hit in Republic City years ago. Sokka left his daughters at the table while he went to toss their cups. </p>
<p>When he returned, he found Kanna sitting alone with her dolls, playing quietly. A few meters away, Himawari was talking to a group of large, burly men with fearsome demeanors. Sokka watched as his youngest daughter played with one of the heavily tattooed man’s skin in horror. </p>
<p>He ran to pick up the little girl, apologizing profusely to the intimidating man.  </p>
<p>“Look daddy! This man let his kids scribble on him… why can’t I do that with you?” the nearly four year old girl asked. </p>
<p>The group of large men laughed at his daughter’s innocent observation, waving to the little girl as he carried her back to their table. </p>
<p>The rest of the day was not as eventful as Himawari talking to sailors on the docks. Aang and Katara’s kids loved playing with their little cousins even though Bumi and Kya were older. Tenzin was always thrilled to not be the youngest when they played their games. </p>
<p>When it was time to leave, Aang kindly offered to give them a ride back to Republic City, which set off more squeals of delight as Appa took to the sky. In the moments where he watched the look on Kanna and Himawari’s faces light up with pure joy, Sokka felt immense gratitude that he ended up in Bay Town, stumbling upon the only available inn by chance to find Azula there.  </p>
<p>“Hey girls, should we go pick your mommy a present before we get to the restaurant?” He asked as Appa landed near the Sunflower House Hotel and Restaurant. </p>
<p>“YEAH!!!” they screamed in unison, causing several bystanders to turn.</p>
<p>They waved off Aang and Appa and made their way to a flower shop a few blocks from the event. </p>
<p>“Councilman, shall I get the usual order for you today?” the old woman at the counter inquired.</p>
<p> “Yes, please.”</p>
<p>The old woman left to the back room for several minutes, returning with an enormous bouquet of sunflowers and burgundy roses. “The missus sure is a lucky woman, Councilman.” </p>
<p>He paid the correct amount, smiling at the woman, “Oh no… I think that I’m the one that lucked out. Thanks for these, I’ll see you next week!”</p>
<p>The entrance to the restaurant already had a large crowd gathered as food enthusiasts were eager to try Azula’s new establishment.  Her skills in the kitchen and attention to detail quickly gathered a following, reservations often booking out a month in advance. </p>
<p>At first it was just curiosity from the public to see if in fact the rumors were true and that the Fire Nation princess had traded her murderous rage for an apron and noodles. Disbelievers were converted to loyal customers with each menu she created. Had she known in her youth that she would conquer people through their stomach rather than by force, she would have laughed at how differently her life had panned out. </p>
<p>Azula held her sleeping son as she greeted each guest. Her adoptive family were welcoming people alongside her as well. </p>
<p>“Grandpop-pop!” Her daughters exclaimed as they attacked her father’s knees in a hug. </p>
<p>Her heart skipped a beat as she locked eyes with her handsome husband. He was beaming from ear to ear, holding his usual bouquet of flowers for her. He took Hakoda from her arms, exchanging him for the flowers.</p>
<p>“I missed you, my love.” Sokka said as he kissed her cheek, “And this little guy too even though he didn’t let us sleep! POP-POP!”  </p>
<p>Sokka went off to talk with her father and his wife. The girls were tugging incessantly at Tae’s curly hair. </p>
<p>She breathed in the scent of the roses, admiring the vibrant yellows of the sunflowers. </p>
<p>How many rain storms did these flowers have to endure in order to get this lovely? What winds had buffeted them as they grew in their field? Did they have others they could turn to when the sun was out of reach? </p>
<p>Whatever the answers were, Azula was proud that these sunflowers had withstood their trials long enough to bring joy to her and Sokka.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed the ending!</p>
<p>I decided that I'll most likely add a part two later on in the year, so watch out for that later :)</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was meant to be a one-shot but it somehow ended up being a bit longer than expected which is why I split it up into four chapters. I hope you enjoy it!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>